It's Not Supposed to be This Way
by PlaneCrazy
Summary: When Amy and Shadow accidentally have an intimate night together, Amy decides to get to know him better. Will she develop feelings for him? Or will Shadow's interest be a one way love? Shadamy.
1. Prologue

**It's Not Supposed to be this Way**

Summary: When Amy and Shadow accidentally have an intimate night together, Amy decides to get to know him better. Will she develop feelings for him? Or will Shadow's interest be a one way love? Shadamy

**A/N: Hello! This chapter, well Prologue is super long but super necessary. And trust me... by the end of this thing, it is ONLY the beginning. Just wait until the Actual Story is out! And I know this chapter seems OVERWHELMED with drinks and crap but it was needed!! It was the only way I could make this "accidental" I suppose. Oh, and sorry that this might have been rushed. Just read! ^-^**

***sigh* I do not own anything… **

**Prologue:**

"Do I look okay?" asked a concerned pink hedgehog.

"For the 12th time Amy, yes, you look fine! Are you ready to go now?" Rouge the Bat asked. She had been ready to go for 15 minutes now. Where are they going you ask? There is this huge benefit party tonight that the Station Square Hospital is hosting and everyone in town is invited. It is the biggest event of the year! Rouge and Amy even bought new party dresses for this event. The two girls decided to go together so they wouldn't go alone. They were meeting up with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails of course. Rouge had her coat on and her purse in hand. All she had to do was wait for Amy, who was throwing a fit about her dress.

Amy grabbed her purse and threw on her coat. She looked in the mirror one last time. "Ah, I'm just so nervous!"

Rouge sighed. "Amy, calm down. There's going to be games, dancing, food, and now that you're 21, you can drink! It will be so much fun with tons of people there." Rouge then thought of something. "But just don't drink that much."

"What? Why? What will happen to me?" paranoid Amy asked.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Nothing Amy, you'll be okay. I promise." she startet. "I was just stating the fact that you're a lightweight and can't handle that much. Just be careful that's all. Now let's go!" and with that she grabbed Amy's wrist and rushed her out the door.

---

When Rouge and Amy arrived at the benefit party, they quickly found Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails sitting at a table. The guys were all wearing tuxes tonight. The three tuxes looked the same except for the fact that Sonic was wearing a blue tie, Knuckles a red, and Tails had a yellow tie. Figures, doesn't it?

"It's about time you girls showed up" Sonic said.

Tails nodded while looking at his watch. "Weren't you guys supposed to be here 20 minutes ago?"

"Yes, but –_somebody_- was throwing a fit about her dress." Rouge glared at Amy.

Amy rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Ha ha, sorry, I was worried if my dress would look okay."

"Well let's see it." Tails said.

Amy and Rouge then took their coats off at the same time to show off their new dresses. Rouge's was red, while Amy's was purple, both very short, and both very revealing. The girls had some guys from the other tables around wolf whistle at them when they did this and even had some "save me a dance!" added in. Rouge winked at some of them. Knuckles felt a burning fire of jealousy in him. The girls smiled.

"Looks great!" Tails complimented.

"Why thank you Tails." Amy replied.

Sonic and Knuckles tried their best to keep an emotionless face on.

"Meh," Sonic started.

"It's okay." Knuckles finished. Rouge and Amy rolled their eyes as they took their seats. The lights dimmed and the announcers took the stage. Let the benefit speeches begin!

---

After what seemed like hours of speeches, the DJ started playing some music, the card dealers were getting the games set, and the waiters were bringing out the drinks. Now the party was –really- starting!

The group got their first round of drinks, except for Tails of course. Sonic raised an eyebrow at Amy.

"Uhm maybe you shouldn't be having that Ames." He questioned.

Amy smiled. "Sonic, I'll be fine. I promise." She winked.

"But I mean, it's your first time, just watch what you do. Don't have that many." He commanded.

She got annoyed look. "I can have as many as I want." She didn't feel like being bossed around by Sonic today. She came here to have some fun after all.

Rouge cut in. "Amy will be okay, Sonic" she smirked.

"Whatever, tried to help" Sonic said throwing his arms in the air.

Then a really great dancing song started playing.

"Oh Knuxy! Let's go dance!" She said as she stood up.

"No" he frowned.

"I see. I guess you couldn't handle my moves after all." She started walking slowly onto the dance floor, knowing that Knuckles would follow.

Poor Knuckles tried as hard as he could to stay put but he just couldn't resist a challenge. He stood up quickly. "Batgirl, wait!"

"Sonic, we should go dance too!" Amy suggested.

"I don't really want to Ames."

"Awe come on. please?" she begged.

"Not now." Sonic got up. "C'mon. Let's go play some poker!" Amy frowned but followed along with Tails. Amy's face soon lit up when she saw a waiter carrying drinks along the way. Since she finished her previous glass, she took another one from him. Sonic saw this and looked annoyed.

"Amy…"

"I'm Fine!" she said winking.

---

The night traveled on. Rouge and Knuckles were having a blast dancing; Sonic was in a very exciting game of poker against Tails and some other important people at that game; and Amy was taking more and more drinks. She eventually got super bored of watching their game of poker so she walked back to their now empty table. Staggered might I add. She sat down and rested her head on the table. It didn't take long before someone would notice her.

"You!" a dark hedgehog with crimson red stood at Amy's table.

Amy squinted her eyes to look at the hedgehog standing right above her. "..Shadow?" she smiled. "What are you doing here, boy?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Having a little too many drinks, are we?" he said coolly. Amy looked appalled.

"No! Of course not! I'm just fine."

"Whatever. Where's Faker?" Shadow asked as gloomy and grumpy as he possibly can.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do! Where is he?!" he demanded.

She got a sudden urge to tease with him. "Not until you sit down and have a drink with me, first!" she said with a smile. She patted the seat next to her. Shadow looked disgusted. He eventually glared at her.

"No. I _don't_ drink."

"Sure you do! C'mon. Just one. Plllleeassseeeeee??" she begged with a big ol'cute smile on her face.

Shadow continued to glare at her. Nothing was getting through to him tonight. "No." he answered again.

Amy's smile on her face turned into a look of disappointment and sadness. She rested her head on the table again.

Shadow sighed. _'Why am I doing this?'_ He thought before he made his next action. "Hey you!" he called out to a nearby waitress. "Two." He said as he gestured towards the drinks in her had. She started making her way over to the table.

"Score one for Amy Rose!" she said excitedly.

"You're pathetic." He sat down next to Amy.

"Nope!" she winked, "I'm just intoxicated…" she slurred that last word big time.

"Speaking of which," Shadow started as the waitress arrived at their table. Shadow took the drinks from her. "Promise me this will be your last one." He said before handing Amy her drink.

"Nope!" Amy smiled as she grabbed her drink from his hand. Shadow couldn't help but smirk.

"So!" Amy took a sip of her drink. "What exactly –are- you doing here Shadow?"

"None of your business." He replied. "Why are –you- drinking, pinky?" he decided to reverse the attention to her.

Amy looked appalled again. "I don't see what the big deal is? Everyone is like… asking me not to drink or something. I'm 21 you know!"

Shadow shrugged. "Just doesn't seem like your style, I guess."

"Yeah well, neither does you going to this party."

Shadow couldn't help but smirk again. "Touché". He took a sip of his drink.

Back towards the dance floor, Rouge and Knuckles were currently dancing to "YMCA". Knuckles was having a little to much fun.

"Y.M.C.A! It's fun to stay at the- Y.M.C.A..!!" he sang terribly off key, wailing his arms up in the air to form each letter. Rouge was laughing hysterically at him. Who knew they would have so much fun? During a spin Knuckles gave her, Rouge glanced over at her table. She spotted a babbling Amy talking to a patiently listening Shadow.

"Oh look Knuckles!" she interrupted Knuckles' dancing for a minute and directs his attention to the table.

"Shadow? What's he doing here?"

"I don't know. But let's go check it out."

"Awe, but don't you want to stay dancing?" a disappointed Knuckles asked

Rouge laughed since he didn't want to dance in the first place. "We'll go back. I promise." Rouge took Knuckles' hand and guided him out of the flood of people on the dance floor. They made their way to the table.

"Since when do you go to parties?" Rouge said in a tone when they got there. Shadow and Amy looked up at her and immediately spotted her and Knuckles hand in hand still.

"Since when did you and Knuckles get together?" he replied mocking her same tone. Knuckles instantly let go of her hand.

"We're not." He said blushing. Rouge ignored all of this and smirked at Shadow.

"You look nice. Great tux." She commented. Shadow was wearing a black on black tux. Figures. He shrugged.

"Not really my style." he said this as he loosened his tie a bit.

"That's what I was trying to say!" Amy said before taking the last sip of her drink. Rouge raised an eyebrow at Shadow.

"I gave her one. Sorry that I don't care about her enough to watch how many drinks she's taking. " Shadow said a bit annoyed. He wasn't about to be anyone's babysitter. Even if he really did care how much she was drinking, or just about her. I wonder which one it was. Rouge crossed her arms.

"Geeze. Am I the only one who does?" as soon as Rouge finished her statement, the song 'Whoomp (There it is)' started playing very loud. Knuckles got excited.

"Rouge! Let's go! This is my Jam! C'mon!" a tipsy Knuckles said as he grabbed Rouge by the wrist and dragged her out on the dance floor. Apparently, this song was Amy's 'Jam' too, as to she was dancing in her chair.

"What are you doing?" Shadow glared at her. "You look really stupid."

Amy stopped. "Dancing, Da! We should go dance too Shadow!"

"I _don't_ dance." He answered swiftly.

"What? Sure you do! You said the exact same thing about drinking and look where we are now? Let's go!" Amy stood up and grabbed Shadow's arm and began pulling him on the dance floor. Well Shadow must have been having an off night because he didn't resist this time.

He rolled his eyes "Just don't hurl." He said as he was being dragged. Amy began laughing into hysterics. '_It wasn't that funny?'_ Shadow sighed. The two eventually joined Knuckles and Rouge on the dance floor.

---

It has now been hours later. Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and Shadow had been, surprisingly, dancing the whole time. They were now finishing up the last slow-ish/fast-ish song that was playing. Sonic and Tails had been roaming around the whole place the past couple of hours. Playing games mostly, but they became chatting with some of the doctors here too.

Sonic stretched and yawned. "Well I had a lot of fun! I'm ready to head out now though." He said as him and Tails approached their table.

Tails nodded in agreement. "I'm glad we came!" They both reached the empty table. Sonic was surprised that he didn't find Amy lying here looking miserable without him. Actually, he kind of was hoping he would.

"Hm. I wonder where they all are? Must be dancing still" Sonic then averted his gaze to the dance floor. He began to search through each couple trying to find his friends. He eventually spotted Knuckles and Rouge, but it was the couple next to him that left the blue hedgehog speechless. He saw Amy Rose, _his_ Amy Rose, dancing with a certain someone. Her back was against his body, as he had his arms wrapped on her waist. His head was resting down on her shoulder, leaning into her neck. Even though the site was unbearable, it was the certain someone she was dancing with is what made Sonic go crazy inside. Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Soonic? Hello!" Tails said waving a hand over Sonic's face. He averted his eyes to wear Sonic was looking. "Oh…" was all he had to say.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Boy. Amy sure does love to piss me off tonight doesn't she?" he said extremely angry.

Tails sighed. "They're just dancing."

"Yeah. Okay" he said sarcastically as he watched the song ended as Amy smiled at Shadow. "Let's go Tails."

"But aren't you supposed to take Amy home?"

"Not Anymore. C'mon!" Sonic grabbed his jacket. Tails didn't feel like messing with Sonic tonight. Besides, he figured Rouge or Shadow would get her home safely.

Sonic and Tails were just about to leave when…

"Faker!" Shadow called out. Sonic turned around to face Shadow walking towards him dragging Amy by the arm. He shoved her into Sonic. "Make sure she gets home safely."

"Sonic!!!!! Where've you beeen?!?!" asked a more than ever drunk Amy.

Sonic replied harshly with "Avoiding you." He shoved Amy back into Shadow. "You take her home if you really care about her so much!"

Shadow looked extremely irritated. "This isn't some kind of joke! Just take her home, will you?!" he pushed Amy back into Sonic.

Sonic pushed Amy back to Shadow. "Why can't you?!"

"I'm not some kind of pathetic babysitter!! YOU'RE the one she's obsessed with!!" he shoved her back at Sonic. Amy was getting dizzy.

"But we're not dating! You know, I told her not to drink but she did anyways and look where she is now" he shoved Amy back into Shadow. Amy stumbled into the nearest bathroom to go throw- up probably. Both Sonic and Shadow felt bad for her at this point. Sonic didn't want to back out now, though. "She's 21. I'm not responsible for her."

Shadow was just about ready to punch him in the face. "You _know_ this is wrong. She's not able to make it all the way home by herself!"

Sonic lowered his temper. He didn't feel like yelling anymore "Then take her home…" Just when Shadow was about to say something, or even punch Sonic; Rouge and Knuckles rescued the day.

"What's going on here?" Rouge asked. Knuckles looked extremely confused.

"Nothing," Sonic said glaring at Shadow. "We were just leaving." Sonic then stopped walking when he realized his best friend wasn't following. "Tails?"

"Sorry Sonic. But, I'm going to take Amy home." Tails announced. Way to go Tails!

"No." Shadow started. "I will." He sounded very serious in his voice. They all stared at him. Tails raised his eyebrow at him.

"A…Are you sure? It's no problem for –"

"I'll make sure she gets home safe." Shadow interrupted. Tails nodded and began to follow Sonic out of the building. Sonic gave one last glare at Shadow before he left. Was this really the best idea for Sonic?

Amy then stumbled out of the bathroom and went to Rouge.

"My coat! You found it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeeeeah" Rouge started a little bit confused from the previous scene "Amy, are you okay?"

"I feel much better, -_now_-." She put her coat on. Rouge eyed her.

"Ookay. Well Shadow said he will take you home. So go with him, alright?" she said making sure her friend will be safe.

Amy smiled. "Thank you so much Shadow!" she gave Shadow a hug. He didn't hug back. He was quite irritated from a few moments ago.

"Alright then, see you guys later!" Rouge and very confused Knuckles, then began to walk out.

"Bye you two love birds! Don't have too much fun tonight!!!" Amy yelled off a little bit too loudly. Both Knuckles and Rouge couldn't help but let out a blush. He was just taking her home after all. He'd be lucky if he even gets a hug! Shadow the Hedgehog then scooped up Amy in his arms and sprinted to her house.

Amy snuggled close to Shadow's chest. She felt safe in his arms. For some reason, she got this feeling that no one can hurt her there. She trusted Shadow. She smiled up at her carrier. She noticed how angry and annoyed Shadow looked. Was he angry and annoyed at her? She wondered. _'I bet he's upset that he had to take me home.'_ Amy looked away and frowned. She felt really bad. She wanted to cry right there.

Shadow seemed to notice this and took a good guess about what she was thinking. "I'm not angry that I had to take you home." He said in his irritated voice.

Amy was caught off guard "What?" Amy looked up at him. Shadow then set her feet on the ground. They were standing in front of her house. Shadow turned to face her.

"You were thinking that, weren't you? That I was angry and extremely annoyed that I had to take you home." Amy just stared at Shadow. She was just surprised about how close they were. "Well, I'm not. Where are your keys?" Amy continued to stare at him, or the situation for a while until it finally processed through her head.

"Oh!" She dug through her purple purse that matched her purple dress. When she pulled out her keys, she handed them to Shadow. He opened the door and held it open for Amy to walk in. He closed the door behind him.

Amy got excited. "You're staying?!"

"No." Amy looked disappointed. Shadow looked around the cozy house to locate the kitchen. He walked in the kitchen.

"Wait! Where're you going?" Amy asked from the spot. When Shadow came back from the kitchen, he had a glass of water in one hand. Using his free hand, he took off Amy's coat and guided her to the couch. She sat down.

"Drink this." He demanded as he gave her the glass. Shadow sat on the same couch as she did, way on the other side though. Amy took a giant gulp.

"Its soo refreshing!" she exclaimed taking a deep relaxing sigh afterwards. Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, probably because it doesn't have alcohol this time." He tried mocking her tone, only he couldn't be that excited. Amy laughed and scooted closer to him on the couch. Shadow's smirk faded.

"I guess. Thanks so much for taking me home Shadow!" Amy said happily, scooting closer to him again. Shadow tensed up.

"Whatever" He looked irritated once again. Amy looked confused.

"You said you weren't mad that you had to take me home. So why do you look mad when I bring it up?" she asked scooting even closer.

"I'm _**not**_ mad that I had to take you home. I'm mad that the blue hedgehog _**didn't**_" he said angrily.

"Who Sonic?"

"Of course! What other blue hedgehog do you know?!" Shadow used his temper to talk for him.

"Sorry." She said lowering her gaze down to her feet.

Shadow took a sigh of guilt. "He couldn't set his anger aside for one second to take you home?" he asked, to himself mostly. Amy frowned and had a bit of tears in her eyes.

"I guess you're right." She said with more tears forming in her eyes.

Shadow noticed this and tried to lift up the mood before she started crying. "Honestly, I don't know why you chase after him." He smirked at her, Bad Idea. Amy smiled back.

"Me neither." She said as she scooted closer to him. Their bodies were finally touching. "I need to go after someone kind, caring, and incredibly handsome." She winked at him. Shadow turned his face away from hers to hide a blush that was creeping upon his face. Amy took Shadow's face in her hands and made him look at her. "Someone like you." She smiled hoping to get one in return. Instead, he frowned.

Shadow took her hands away from his face. "You're drunk." He said irritated.

Amy shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm fine." She took his head in her hands again.

He just took her hands away again. "You've been saying that all night."

"I'm feeling better then I did before" she said as she took his face in her hands one last time, hoping, just hoping that he wouldn't resist.

"I'm leaving." He said as he stood up.

"What's the _problem_?" she asked, a tad bit annoyed.

Shadow sighed. "I don't like you, Amy" he started walking towards the door.

"Then why would you go through all this trouble?"

He shrugged. "I guess you can say we're friends?"

"Or we could be more" Amy said. She wasn't really hitting on him. She said it more as a 'stating a fact'.

"I don't _want_ it to be more. We're fine just how we are." Shadow said hanging his head low. It was so obvious it wasn't true.

"How do you know? You never even gave it a shot!"

"I don't –_want_- to give it a shot."

That's it. "Shadow!" Amy finally yelled out. She was annoyed. Shadow stopped walking towards the door. She means business. "It's me! I had such a GREAT time with you tonight! You have to admit it was so much fun!" by this time, Shadow's back was facing her, so he let out a little smile remembering tonight's events. "Why are you resisting, SO much?"

"You like Sonic, Amy." He frowned "It's not supposed to be this way."

"Well would it kill you if it were?"

She got him there. He couldn't think of anything next to say. Amy took his moment of silence to stand up from the couch and walk slowly right in front of him. They stood staring at each other for the longest time. "Would it?" she asked again. Shadow slowly shook his head no. Then, Amy decided to do something risky. She began to inch her face closer and closer to his. Shadow stood stiff, as if he was holding his breath. He probably was. Before their lips could touch, Shadow backed his head away ever so slightly. Amy stopped advancing toward his lips for a small second. Then she proceeded and soon, she closed the space between them with a passionate kiss. Shadow winced his eyes shut at first, as if it was going to hurt, but he loosened soon after. It was more than he could have ever imagined. This was so wrong, but it felt so right! Amy deepen the kiss. Shadow held tightly onto her waist. He didn't dare move them from that spot. But for some strange reason, some force inside him moved his hand to her shoulder, and slipped the strap of her dress, off her shoulder…

"No!" he yelled as he backed away to the wall. "Amy…I-" he struggled to find his words. "I can't." he eventually came up with.

Amy had a relaxed smile on her face. She walked towards him slowly. She took Shadow's face in her hands again. "Relax…" she whispered with a beautiful smile. Then Amy –_and-_ Shadow, both leaned in and kissed. Shadow didn't want the kiss to stop this time and was disappointed when Amy backed away.

"See, that wasn't that bad, was it?" Amy said with a lovely smile on her face. Shadow lost it then.

"No." He said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He smirked at her. Then went for it, and kissed her with a deep kiss.

Amy was surprised at his sudden outburst, but soon returned the affection. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow kept giving in. His defense wall was breaking. And it was breaking for her. He couldn't resist her anymore. Why would he even bother trying? He never experienced a feeling like this before. It felt so right for him. Why would he want a feeling like that to stop anyhow? Shadow was being selfish though. He just wanted to have more, and tonight was the only night that he was given the chance. Still kissing her, he scooped Amy up in his arms, and headed for the bedroom...

**A/N: Sorry, the cameras couldn't follow them in the bedroom after that, I guess you can say lol. Hope you liked it. Around the ending, Amy's drunk-ness started wearing off, especially after she threw-up (at least that happens with me lol) so I assumed that people were smart to get it. I trust you guys! Sorry that it was soo long.. but like I said, it was very necessary. I wasn't sure if I should make this the Prologue or the First Chapter. But it defiantly was the Prologue. Can you believe that it wasn't even the beginning of the story? But hey, that's a good thing. There's WAY more in store ;) **


	2. Chapter 1: The Decision

**A/N: Enjoy! I'm glad I had time to write this! Been Working 24/7! I had a dream the other night of Shadow and Amy and how perfect they were together. So after that, I had to finish this Chapter today! TODAY! Please review! I love feedbacks.**

**I do not own anything. Thank You. **

**Chapter 1: The Decision **

"RISE AND SHINE PRINCESS!" yelled a certain Bat barging into Amy Rose's room. Amy covered herself with the blankets.

"Go Awwwayy." She groaned sleepily. "I need more sleep."

Rouge went over to the window and opened the curtains to let the bright sun light up the whole room. "Amy its 12 o'clock already on a Saturday morning. I think you've had enough." Amy threw her pillow at her. Rouge dodged the pillow. She crossed her arms. "Is that really how you thank someone who made you breakfast?"

Amy's ears perked up. "You made me breakfast?"

"Uh huh. But if you don't get up now, I'm just going to throw it out." Amy sighed and tried to get up, but quickly laid back down in bed.

"My head hurts…" she said pouting. She sat up and grabbed her head. Rouge looked over at her and chuckled.

"Gee, you think?" she went over to her closet and grabbed a T-Shirt. "And you _might_ want to put this on." She threw it over at Amy.

Amy caught it and looked down at herself. She was naked. "Eeek" she threw the shirt on as quickly as she could. Amy laughed nervously. "Ha ha… uhm… Sorry about that."

Rouge shrugged. "Well now that you're up, I guess I'll go get your breakfast." She left her room for a moment. Amy tried to gather her thoughts as quickly as she can.

'_Where's Shadow? Did we….? No... we couldn't have… I mean its Shadow…unless… ughh.... Where is he anyways? Gosh, remember, Remember!" _she slapped her hand against her forehead. Rouge returned into the room with her breakfast, or brunch, I guess.

"Here you go. Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this cooking business. I mean, not as good as you but I'm learning" she placed it in front of the distracted Amy. "Do you want to go shopping later? I really need some new shoes for the opening party for that new restaurant in town. You know that uhm… Tip Top Rooftop or whatever it's called." Amy was sitting there still thinking over the past events. "Amy.. hellloo.."

Amy snapped out of it. "Oh uhm….. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Rouge gave her a confused look. "I said…do you want to go shopping later?"

"Oh yeah! Of course! I need something new for the opening of that restaurant in town.. What's it called again? Tippy Rooftop??" Amy took a bite out of her pancakes Rouge made her.

Rouge just stared at her "…Alright Girl, What's on your mind. What happened?"

Amy got flustered. "Wh..What? Nothing's on my mind! No.. Nothing happened! W..Why would you say that?"

"Cause you just repeated what I said and your S ..S..S..Studdering. C'mon, Spill. Now." Rouge took a seat on her bed.

Amy laughed nervously, "Rouge! Nothing is wro-" Amy stopped midsentence when she spotted a tie laying over her dresser. Rouge followed her gaze over to the dresser. Busted.

"What... is that?" She asked getting up.

Amy quickly dashed out of her bed and sprinted to her dresser. "Nothing!"

"You're bad at lying" Rouge nudged her aside and picked up the tie. "Whose is this?" she asked, holding it up.

"No ones!" Amy said real fast.

"This….Is this Shadow's?" she asked examining the tie.

"No! no. no. no. It's mine." Amy put on a ridiculously fake smile.

Rouge composed her thoughts. "You slept with Shadow…" she slowly started walking towards the bed. This was too big to think about for her.

"No! I didn't!" Amy followed her quickly.

Rouge turned around and looked at her. "Don't lie to me! Did you have sex with Shadow?"

Amy was bad at lying and everyone knew it. What's the use in trying? "I may have." She eventually spitted out.

"….You slept with Shadow?" she said again in disbelief. "This… Wow! This just blows my mind!" Rouge was lost in thought. She sat back down on the bed.

Amy winced. She didn't know what to say. "Is it that bad?"

"Bad!? It's Shadow! This is so out of character! What did you do? Drug him?" Rouge laughed.

"No! I don't know. I can't remember" Amy sighed. "He took me home, and… he gave me water, and we kissed. I remember that" Amy felt a smile appear on her face.

"You kissed? Wow. I'm impressed."

Amy's smile vanished. "Yeah, but it didn't mean anything. You know, just a kiss." Amy laughed nervously.

Rouge laughed. "Guess it wasn't that good then."

Amy smiled. "Now, I didn't say that." Rouge looked at her in shock.

"So it _**was**_ good?" She said with a huge 'I can't believe it' grin on her face.

"Of what I can remember" Amy said innocently. Rouge laughed and Amy, then, found her self laughing along.

Rouge shook her head. "This still just blows my mind. We need to compose ourselves. C'mon, lets go shopping!" of course. Girls love a shopping trip. Amy smiled.

"That sounds perfect! Let me just put some clothes on." Amy started to get up and make her way to her closet.

"Actually, let me go get my car and purse. I flew here" Rouge made her wait to Amy's front door. "Be back in a few!" and with that she flew off.

After Amy had changed into her clothes, she started to get her purse ready to go shopping. Then, the doorbell rang. Amy jogged to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Amy" Tails and Sonic said.

Amy was a bit surprised "uh, Hey guys!" she smiled. "What are you two doing here?" she gave them both a hug.

"We wanted to see if you were doing okay" Tails said. He nudged Sonic. "Right, Sonic?"

Sonic sighed. "Right. I'm sorry for last night Amy." he held his head low with apologetic eyes.

Amy felt bad for him. Unfortunately, Amy Rose couldn't resist her favorite blue hedgehog. "Oh Sonic. Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing." So maybe she wouldn't have, but he doesn't need to know that.

Sonic smiled his brilliant smile, "Really? Are you sure?"

Amy melted in his smile. "Yeah it was not problem at all, really Sonic. I forgive you."

"Thanks Ames." He smiled again.

Amy smiled back. "Well are you guys going to come inside?"

They both looked at each other. "Sure, we'll stay for a couple of minutes." Tails said. They both stepped inside and Amy guided them to her living room. Sonic and Tails took a seat on Amy's couch.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Amy asked.

"Sure! I can take a glass of water" Tails said. Amy then went into her kitchen. Sonic decided to break some silence.

"So Amy," Sonic yelled from the living room so that Amy will be able to hear him from the kitchen. "I was thinking, I'm really sorry that I made Shadow take you home."

Amy froze as she opened the refrigerator door. "Yeah. hehe. Me too." She faked laughed loud enough so they'll be able to hear.

Sonic continued. "I mean its Shadow. He wouldn't have been pleasant at all. With his grumpy attitude all the time," Sonic rested his legs on the coffee table. "He probably wouldn't be able to see if you got in safety. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Amy came back and handed Tails his water. "Actually Sonic, he was a good care-taker." Amy took a seat on a couch across from the one Sonic and Tails were sitting at.

Sonic looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know what you're saying Ames. You probably –thought- he was. But you could of had a much better one."

Amy stood up for Shadow. "Well he took me home when someone else wouldn't." Sonic sighed.

"Amy, I already told you I was sorry." He held his head low. "Besides, why are you defending Shadow? He didn't want to take you home either."

"But he did! And that's all that matters right now." Amy crossed her arms. She didn't like fighting against her favorite blue hedgehog, especially if it was over grumpy old Shadow. But she knew what was right.

And to make matters worse, Rouge returned, but instead of knocking, she came right through the door and didn't even realized that Amy had guests over.

"So Amy! I was thinking, maybe it's not a bad thing that you slept with Shadow!" Rouge said loud enough for the whole house to hear. Obviously, Rouge thought Amy was still in her room changing. Rouge made her way towards the kitchen. "He's cute right? And he would NEVER do that with anyone, so consider your self lucky!" Rouge was still in the kitchen. "And –"

"Rouge! We've got company!" Amy finally interrupted her. Sonic, Tails and Amy were staring at each other.

Sonic stood up and glared at Amy. "You slept with SHADOW!?" he yelled. Amy was completely flustered.

Rouge appeared in the living room, "Oh hey guys! No Sonic, sit down, we were just kidding." Rouge stayed very clam and collected. Amy just stared at her in shock but nodded in agreement.

Sonic was still outraged. "Kidding?! That didn't sound like a joke to me!" he continued to glare at Amy. Amy was still out of words.

Rouge sighed. "Sonic, please, sit down." Sonic eventually sat down but still had his eye on Amy. Rouge continued, "He took her home when she was drunk, so naturally, any guy would have taken advantage right? So that's what we were joking around about. IF they slept together, it would have been a funny incident. Besides, you heard what I said. Shadow would NEVER do that with anyone" Rouge continued to laugh. She did have knack for lying.

Sonic seemed to have calmed down. And his glare turned into a smile. "You're right. Shadow would never sleep with Amy." Amy turned to Sonic with a look of insult on her face. "I mean, no offense Amy, but you're not good enough for him." Amy was angry.

"Not good enough for him?!" she yelled back in anger. Rouge could already tell where this was going. All that lying for nothing.

"Amy calm down. It's Shadow for Pete's sake!" Sonic said.

Amy stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well Sonic, I may not be 'good enough' for you! But, I'm obviously good enough for Shadow, because Shadow and I did have sex last night! Jealous?" Sonic cringed when he heard the words 'Shadow' and 'sex' in the same sentence. Tails was in shock, and Rouge smacked her forehead.

Sonic was out of words. "What? No, I'm not!" Sonic was angry but realized he had to keep his cool. "You both were drunk. It was a mere little hook-up. I didn't mean a thing."

Amy couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he –trying- to piss her off? Even if what he was saying was true, she couldn't let Sonic know that. "Hook-up? Hardly! You see," Amy hesitated. "Shadow and I… are dating now." Amy held her head up high. "So, therefore, I AM good enough." Rouge sighed. Tails started to stand up and head for the door.

"Dating?!" Sonic stood up and yelled at Amy.

"Yeah! Dating!" Amy yelled right back.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe it."

"Believe what Sonic? That Shadow and I are dating? Or that someone else could possibly have feelings for me?" Amy settled down a bit. "Just because you dont't care for me, doesn't mean everyone else doesn't either. Now, Rouge and I have a shopping day, so please go."

For a minute, Sonic had a pair of sorry eyes. He did care for Amy; he just had a weird way of showing it. Sonic didn't want to upset her anymore, plus he was still outraged by the situation at hand. "C'mon Tails." And with that, they both left.

Amy grabbed her head as if she had a headache form the events that just took place. Rouge decided to break the silence.

"So, how's you're boyfriend? Does he even know about this?" she asked.

"I didn't know what to say, okay? Does he even know about what? That we slept together? I hope so. How else am I going to explain to him that we're dating."

Rouge looked at her, "What? You're not serious are you?"

"Don't be silly, we're not dating. For now, anyways." Amy went to go get her purse.

Rouge thought for a second. "Amy, if you're doing this because of Sonic, then you should stop."

"Rouge, I don't like hook-ups, right? So I'll date Shadow. You know, to get to know him better. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. But then last night will not be a hook-up" Amy started heading for the door.

Rouge sighed. "You can't cover it up Amy. It happens. Deal with it."

Amy looked at her, "Hey, maybe it's not suppose to be this way. Maybe, it's a start to something new."

"A start to something new? You have –Got- to be kidding me. You don't seriously like Shadow, do you?" Rouge asked.

Amy sighed. "No, I don't."

Rouge headed for her car. "You're messed up girl." Amy then followed.

* * *

-Later at the Mall-

"When's the party?" Amy asked looking at all the dresses in the store.

"Uhm, in like two weeks I think?" Rouge replied.

Amy looked confused. "So, not next weekend, but the weekend after?"

Rouge was looking at the dresses. "Yes."

"Good, I have plenty of time to shop for a new dress." Amy sighed of relief, "So anyways, what's the deal with Knucklehead?" she asked.

Rouge looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Amy continued to look through the dresses. "Are you guys together?"

Rouge looked confused. "I've never thought of it that way really"

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Okay, let me ask you this. Who were you hoping your date will be for the party?"

"Knuckles. But that's different. That stupid echidna and I are like always together. I just don't know if we are like, together." Rouge managed to say.

Amy stared at her out of confusion. "That didn't make any sense."

"You don't understand" Rouge start heading to another rack or dresses.

And with that, "Rouge, Amy!" the girls looked over to find Sonic walking towards them. Behind him were Tails, Knuckles… and even Shadow. Shadow would hardly ever go to the mall. and not with Sonic. Sonic clrealy has a plan on his mind. Amy got real nervous.

"I knew I would find you guys here." Sonic said grinning.

Rouge leaned into Amy and whispered. "What is he up to?"

"I know exactly what he's doing." She whispered back to Rouge, glaring at Sonic.

The guys finally reached them. "What are you guys doing?" Knuckles asked innocently.

"Shopping" Rouge replied, "What are YOU guys doing?"

"I don't know, Sonic grabbed us." He shrugged.

Sonic laughed nervously. "Grabbed? Hardly, I ran into you guys… Right?" Tails shook his head while Knuckles looked confused.

"Am I missing something?" Knuckles asked.

Amy glared at Sonic while Sonic acted as if nothing was wrong. "I happened to run into Shadow and I simply told him that his girlfriend might want to see him."

"Girlfriend?" Knuckles asked confused. He immediately looked over at Rouge.

"It's not me." Rouge said. Everyone then looked at Amy. Amy looked nervous and flustered. Amy looked over at Shadow. Shadow was glaring at her.

"It's …me!" She went over and took Shadow's hands with hers. "Right…sweetie?" she said with a silent threat in her voice.

Everyone was staring at Shadow now to see his next move. Sonic was grinning as if he won an argument.

Shadow took Amy's wrist and said, "Excuse us" while dragging her out of the store, everyone else watched in shock.

Shadow waited until they couldn't be seen anymore. "What do you think you're doing?"

Amy winced of pain, "Shadow, you're hurting me." Shadow let go her wrist. Amy rubbed her wrist.

Shadow glared at her. "If you think you're going to make Faker jealous- "

Amy sighed. "Shadow, that's not what I'm trying to do." Although, it might be some intentional bonus for her. "After last night, I thought we should, get to know each other better." She was being genuine.

Shadow pondered at the thought. Amy knew she had to try harder to convince him. "Look, I know you might regret it… and I'm sorry" she hung her head low. "But, I don't want people to think this was just some meaningless one night stand. At least give it a try. If it doesn't work out, then we break up. Besides, you kind of owe me one too." She was making sense.

Shadow didn't smile, but he replied with, "Whatever." Amy's face lit up.

"Oh really?" she smiled. She began to take his hand, "We'll prove Sonic and them wrong!" Shadow sighed. What did he get himself into?

Everyone was talking about what to do tonight, as Shadow and Amy walked back to where the group was.

"Bout time you two love birds came back." Knuckles teased.

Sonic was glaring at the two holding hands, "So you are a couple?" he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes we are!" Amy said smiling at Shadow, although, Shadow didn't smile back.

"We were just discussing about going to Twinkle Park tonight. You guys up for it?" Tails asked.

Amy squealed. "Of course we're up for it!" she loves the idea of going to Twinkle Park. "Isn't that right So-" she stopped herself mid-sentence and looked at her new 'boyfriend', "Shadow?"

Shadow shrugged. Going out every night? He wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

"Perfect! I haven't been there in a while either, myself." Rouge said. She turned to Knuckles. "You better be going."

"Too bad I'm not" Knuckles said.

Rouge shrugged. "I figured you couldn't have fun. Besides, I bet all the games are too hard for you to win anyways." Rouge knows a simple challenge will pull Knuckles over the edge.

Knuckles frowned. "Whatever, I beat those things all the time."

"I don't believe it." Rouge grinned.

"I'll prove it tonight!" Knuckles said proudly.

"Great. It's a date" and with that Rouge left the mall. Knuckles began to chase after her.

"Date!? Wait!"

Amy turned to Shadow. "Are you sure you want to go? You know you don't have to." Amy hung her head low.

Shadow sighed, of course he has to go for his new 'Girlfriend' "I'll go. Don't worry."

Amy smiled. "Thanks Shadow" she hugged him tightly. Shadow, not even realizing it, hugged her back with one arm.

* * *

-Later that night-

Amy and Rouge were standing in front of the Twinkle Park entrance. Cream and Cheese were waiting with them this time.

"So Amy, I hear you're dating Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked in her innocently high pitched voice.

Amy smiled. "Yeah." She said looking around, waiting for him to show up, if he'll even show up at all.

Cream smiled. "Oh, I'm sure Mr. Shadow treats you right." Her chao, Cheese, added, "Chao! Chao!"

The distracted Amy replied with, "Yep, he sure does" she continued to look around.

Rouge laughed, "Shadow wouldn't ditch his new 'Girlfriend'" she shivered. "That will need some time to get used to."

Just then, Sonic and Tails showed up. Sonic noticed Amy looking around and decided to tease her. Meany. "Hey Ames, where's the boyfriend?"

Amy broke from her distraction to glare at Sonic, "Don't worry _-Sonic-,_ he'll be here."

"Well that's great; Tails and I are going to head inside." Sonic left to go in.

Tails turned to Cream, "Come with us Cream."

Cream smiled, "Okay" with Cheese adding "Chao, Chao!"

Rouge turned to Amy, "Well, Knuckles is already inside." Amy sighed.

"It's okay, you can go in." She said.

"Are you sure? If you want me to wait, I will." Rouge said, not really wanting to wait anymore.

"No, its okay. Go in." Amy began looking around while glancing at her watch ever minute.

Rouge put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. He'll show. After all, I do know him best." Rouge laughed to herself, "Well, maybe not anymore" and with that, she left to go in.

Amy sighed. The wind on this chilly night blew against Amy. She held her body closer. She didn't like being alone. She felt unsafe whenever she was alone. And to make matters worse, a Stranger started headed towards Amy.

The creepy stranger called out to her, "Hey baby, what you doing?" he said in a scum like voice.

Amy looked the other way, trying to ignore him. She prayed Shadow would get here soon.

The stranger approached her. "You alone? Or waiting on a boyfriend?" he said as he got closer to her.

Amy thought to herself, _'My 'boyfriend' is supposed to be coming soon. Please, Shadow, get here.' _Amy decided to still ignore the guy.

The Guy went up and grabbed her by the arm. "You know you can always come with me."

Amy winced. "Please let go of me. My boyfriend is coming and he'll punch you in the face." She threatened. Amy thought to herself. Was she thinking about Sonic or Shadow when she said that?

The guy grabbed her arm tighter. "Oh really?" Amy turned her head the opposite away from his face. "Well then, I'm sure to give him a challenge." And in a second, Amy was free and the guy was now knocked on the ground with blood coming from his nose.

Amy was then being grabbed quickly by a new arm, but this time she felt a lot safer. She looked up at her hero, Shadow the Hedgehog. Amy smiled at him. Shadow then led Amy to the ticket booth.

"Thanks for being late" she said sarcastically.

Shadow paid for both their tickets. "Is that really your way of thanking me?"

Amy shrugged, "I could have handled that."

Shadow shook his head, "Just get in." and with that he pushed her through the entrance of Twinkle Park.

**A/N: I really liked this chapter for some reason. And I'm glad I get to publish it. Please read and review!! I love feed backs! ****Also, you can send me some ideas! I love ideas! Even if I don't use them, usually the ideas will at least make me think on a different path. Thanks for reading! It will only get better from here! Thanks You! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Turning of a New Leaf

**A/N: Hi! Okay, I'm reeaaally sorry for not getting to this right away. I had a big move to Florida. I now work for WDW. Cool huh? and I somehow got convinced to pick up a lot of hours at my job, so I'm a bit busy. BUT, I love reviews! Every time I get one I add something new to the next chapter lol so thanks for reminding me! Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Turning of a New Leaf. **

Shadow and Amy started to make their way through Twinkle Park. They both decided to wait a while before finding the gang. This was their first official 'Date' as a new 'Couple' in Station Square, and they weren't about to share this with their annoying, in-your-face, embarrassing friends. Besides, Amy wanted to get to know the dark hedgehog better on her own, without trying to impress her blue hero.

"Shadow, we should go into the Tunnel of Love!" Amy intertwined her arm with Shadow's. Amy was beginning to like this boyfriend thing.

And Shadow was beginning to hate it. "I'll break up with you if we do."

Amy gasped. "Shadow! I am appalled! What kind of boyfriend is that?" she said angrily. She stomped her feet and began to drag him over there herself.

"I'll do it." The annoyed hedgehog managed to say. Amy turned and looked at him in his eyes. She put on the best puppy-dog face she can sum up.

"Shadow Please? Sonic would never go with me, and I just thought after last night, that we had something. I just wanted to get to know you better. Is that a crime?" Amy sighed a ridiculously fake sigh. "It's okay if you don't want to get to know me…" she pretended to wipe a fake tear away, "I just thought..," Amy sniffed, trying to hide her smile.

Shadow glared at her in disgust. "Are you done yet?" he asked annoyed.

Amy continued. "And besides, you _did_ kind of take advantage of me." Amy bit her lip from smiling, realizing she was taking advantage of the situation at hand.

Shadow had to take a step back and look at her. Is this really the same Amy from the previous night? He shook his head to wipe the memories away. If he could take back the night, he would. But, he _did _owe one to this pink hedgehog. Shadow sighed. "You're making this very hard for me to leave."

Amy giggled. "Heehee, I have that charm I suppose!" she had a huge grin on her face.

Shadow glared at her. "You're pathetic." Amy's grin soon vanished after that.

Amy sighed. "Well are we going in or not?" Shadow was tempted to say 'no' at first but anyone could clearly see that the answer was already there for him.

He can still try, right? "No" the hedgehog said.

Amy decided to go with the threatening technique. She pulled out her hammer. "Shadow… you better go with me on this ride..." She said in her threatening voice.

Shadow looked at her in disbelief. "And if I don't?" he said cocky. After all, what could this little hedgehog girl do to hurt the ultimate life form anyways?

*WHAM*

Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form, fell to the ground and grabbed his head. "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"There's more of that if you don't go with me on this ride." She said with her head in the air and hammer still at hand.

Shadow groaned at the headache that was now forming in his head. "Alright, we'll go! Damn, you're feisty." Shadow got up from the ground.

Amy smiled. "I know!" and with that she took his arm and dragged him to the line for the Tunnel of Love.

* * *

For those of you who don't know, Twinkle Park is an amusement park. You can be sure to see rides, games, food and entertainment while you walk. And what amusement park is not complete with those annoying, in your face Carneys that try to get you to play a game so they can scam you of your money.

"Step Right Up! Step Right Up! If I can guess you're weight within 5 pounds, you loose. If I can't, you can win any of these amazing prizes!" shouted the carnival attendant, drawling in the crowd around his booth.

Knuckles grumbled. "Guess my weight? Hmph, that's rich." He said crossing his arm, joking around with his friends.

"You there, in Red! Don't believe me?" shouted the Carney. He was trying to make himself as loud as possible so any bystanders will be able to watch the scene.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. Besides, within 5 pounds? That sound's lucky if you ask me."

"Alright, I'll make a deal. If I guess your _exact_ weight, you give me 5 bucks." said the Carney. A crowd started to form around the area.

"5 Bucks!" Knuckles grumbled. You would think he would turn down the challenge, but then again, Knuckles just can't resist one. "You're on!" Knuckles walked up the steps and stood on stage.

Sonic laughed. "He knows what he's doing Knucklehead."

Tails nodded. "They do this all the time. He'll probably guess right." He sweat dropped.

Rouge shook her head and chuckled.

When Knuckles got on stage, the Carney examined him. He took in all his features, including his muscles and height. It wasn't long before the Carney finally announced, "88 pounds."

"No! Ha, you loose!" Knuckles said proudly. He began to walk off the stage.

"You have to stand on the scale, you idiot." Rouge said from where she was standing.

Knuckles looked behind him and saw a huge scale for everyone in the area to see. He stepped on it. Everyone was waiting in suspense to see his final weight. When the arrow stopped, it showed 88 pounds, on the dot.

Some of the Crowd clapped as they walked away. Cream covered her mouth and giggled as the rest of the crew busted out in fits of laughter. Knuckles shook his head and grumbled, as the Carney held out his hand to take the money. He gave him the money and walked off stage quickly.

"I'm done here. Let's go on a ride." He said annoyed.

"We have to catch up with Shadow and Amy, though." Sonic said for the billionth time since they've been in Twinkle Park.

Rouge covered her ears. "Sonic! I don't want to hear another word out of you about Shadow and Amy!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude, it's annoying."

Sonic gave him a smug look. "At least I didn't loose 5 bucks." Knuckles glared at the Hedgehog and balled his hand into a fist.

Rouge didn't want a fight to start between the two. "Okay! Look, there's the Tunnel of Love! Knuxy, let's go!" she said quickly.

"No way!" he protested.

"Too bad! You owe me!" She said as she grabbed his arm.

"I don't owe you shit!" replied the Echidna. But it was too late. She started dragging him over there.

Sonic chuckled. "Rouge has been spending way to much time with Amy lately." Referring to the way they drag their men around.

Tails rolled his eyes but laughed. He knew Sonic said that statement, just so he could bring up Amy's name in a conversation. He then turned to Cream. "Want to ride with me, Cream?" he asked in his sweet fox boy voice.

Cream smiled at the fox and replied with "I would love to, Tails! Thank You!" Cheese added in his "Chao Chao" Cream then took the fox's hand and the two walked over to the line.

Sonic smiled at his best friend holding hands with Cream. He knew the boy liked her and he was glad that their friendship was beginning to blossom into love. When Sonic was done thinking about Tails and Cream, he looked around. Where was Amy? He wasn't use to the girl not being around to drag him over to the Tunnel of Love. Sonic actually kind of missed it. He looked around at his surroundings. He quickly shook off the feeling and followed closely behind Tails and Cream.

When the gang headed for the line, they quickly spotted Shadow and Amy already waiting. Amy had her arm intertwined with Shadow's. To most people, It would look like they were a real couple, but it was actually merely for Shadow not to escape.

Rouge and Knuckles entered the queue line first. "Hey-a love birds! Thanks for looking for us." Rouge said to grab their attentions. Amy and Shadow turned around at her voice.

"Hey! Sorry Rouge, We didn't feel like it" Amy laughed. Rouge nodded then turned to Shadow.

"Tunnel of Love? You pick this out?" she said with a sly look.

Shadow glared at her. "Yes, I decided to ride the Tunnel of Love" he answered sarcastically in a monotone voice.

Knuckles laughed and Rouge clapped her hands together. "Awe, how thoughtful are _we_?" she said over exaggerating. The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes. Amy let out a giggle.

"Hey!" the four turned to see Sonic wailing his arms in the air. He excitedly cut Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Rouge in line. He was now behind Amy and Shadow. "Amy, I'm really sorry for being so mean to you lately. To make it up to you, do you want to ride this with me?" he asked in the sweetest voice he could come up with. He felt like getting her attention back. He wanted to be as nice as he could possibly be to this girl and he knew she couldn't say 'no' to ride with her blue hero.

Amy hesitated. He was hard for her to resist. The power he has over her is fascinating. One minute she'll be mad at the blue hedgehog and the next, she's head over heels. Plus, he was making this tempting to say 'yes'. "Aw, Sonic, Thanks but I'm actually going to ride with my 'boyfriend'" Amy made sure to emphasizing that word to make him jealous. She squeezed his arm. Shadow raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Sonic lowered his ears. "Oh... Okay. No problem. I didn't feel like riding anyways. It's not really my style" He said with a wink. He then got out of line, and dashed over to the exit. "I'll wait here for everyone to get out." Sonic was hoping Amy would come and join him.

But all she said was "Okay!" and turned to be seated for the ride.

When the swan boat approached the dock, Shadow stepped down into the boat first. The dark hedgehog decided that this was too big of a step for Amy so he lifted her up and set her down into the boat. Amy smiled at Shadow.

"Thanks Shady!" she squealed.

"Don't call me that." He said as he sat down. Amy rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. '_I wish I could ride with Sonic.'_ She thought.

After their boat took off, Rouge stared at how kind Shadow's gesture was. As the 2nd boat approached, Rouge was hoping Knuckles would do the same. Knuckles stepped down into the boat first and sat down. Rouge put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Knuckles asked innocently.

"Aren't you going to help me in?" she said angrily.

Knuckles laughed. "You're the one who wanted to ride this stupid thing." He crossed his arms behind his head.

Rouge huffed and stomped into the boat herself. She sat down but not before giving Knuckles a hard shove. "Jerk" she said as she crossed her arms.

As the 3rd boat approached Tails stepped down and offered a hand to Cream. Cream took it and was helped down into the boat. "Tails, you're too kind." She said happily. Tails laughed.

"Hehe, I know."

The whole ride through the tunnel of love was boring. Although not asleep, Shadow sat there with his eyes closed while Amy was looking at the scenery. It's safe to say that this ride was indeed awkward.

When the ride was over, Sonic was still waiting at the exit as the swan boat approached to a stop. He was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. He opened one of his eyes when he saw Shadow and Amy's boat pull up. Shadow got out of the boat first. He did the same thing as he did previously. With one foot on the dock and one foot on the boat, Shadow picked Amy up as if she was a child and placed her on the dock. Amy smiled back in gratitude to Shadow. Sonic closed his eyes, pretending he didn't see that.

Amy walked over to Sonic. "Hey, how was your nap?" she asked politely and cheerfully.

Sonic smiled. "Pretty good. How was the ride?" he asked to make conversation.

Amy smiled up at Shadow. "It was fun. Right Shadow?" Shadow shrugged. Sonic knew that if she would have rode with him, she would have had a better time.

Knuckles and Rouge got out of the ride bickering. When they got off the ride, Rouge made sure to give him one last hard 'push'. Knuckles mumbled something about her under his breath. Cream, Cheese and Tails were the last ones to arrive to the group.

"I'm hungry, we should eat." Tails suggested. Knuckles groaned.

"No! We can eat later, rides now!" Knuckles demanded. Tails hung his head low.

"Actually Tails, let's all go eat now. Knuckles was just being rude." Rouge said proudly. Knuckles flipped her off. She ignored it and blew a kiss back at him.

"Cheese is getting kind of hungry." Cream said holding a sad chao in her hands.

Knuckles sighed. "Alright. But I'm picking the place." Everyone rolled their eyes but agreed as they followed Knuckles stomping off.

The gang arrived at one of the various food courts in Twinkle Park. There was a huge area to get food, with many different lines, and a huge area to sit down. The place was crowded with wall to wall people.

"Great idea Tails." Knuckles said sarcastically. Rouge shoved the Echidna.

Sonic whistled. "Wow. Look at all the open tables." he said sarcastically.

"There!" Cream yelled as she spotted an open table. Sonic dashed over at his lightening fast pace, claiming the table. The table was already equipped with 3 chairs. Knuckles, Shadow and Tails jogged after, each pulling an empty chair from other tables. The gang now had 6 chairs. The four guys sat down first, while the girls finally approached the table. Cream took a chair herself and held Cheese on her lap. Rouge took the empty chair next to Knuckles and Shadow. No place for Amy. How perfect.

Amy looked around the court to see if she can spot an empty chair somewhere. Unfortunately, the place was just too crowded. She hesitated. After a couple of seconds, the gang began to realize Amy didn't have a place to sit. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Rouge nudged Shadow from where she was. Shadow sighed but was a gentleman. He got up and offered his chair to Amy.

Amy gave him an 'Are you sure?' look. Shadow answered with "I'll stand."

Amy hesitated and said "But-"Shadow quickly pushed her down in the chair and pushed it in. She looked back up at the hedgehog. "Shadow… you should sit down."

Sonic spoke up. "Yeah Shadow. Amy can sit on my lap and you can have your seat back. Is that okay Amy?" he asked her nicely. Amy shrugged her shoulders but nodded. But right when Sonic was reaching towards Amy, Shadow quickly picked her up, sat down, and sat Amy on his lap, all in a blink of an eye. Sonic blinked and sat back in his chair. Rouge tried to keep herself from laughing out loud. She didn't know if she was laughing at how jealous Sonic was, or how jealous Shadow was.

Tails got up, "Well, I'm going to go get some food." He turned to Cream. "Would you like to join me?" he asked politely. He always has a soft spot for the girl.

Cream smiled and said "Yes of course! Thank you!" she stood up. Cheese smiled and answered with "Chao Chao!"

"Sure!" Tails said and they made their way to the many lines of the food court.

Rouge, again, was jealous of how sweet Tails was being to Cream. She turned to Knuckles, "Want to get me something?" she flirted.

Knuckles huffed. "No." he said point-blank. Rouge slammed her hands on the table and stood up. She stomped over to the food area.

"Well," Sonic said standing up. "I'm going to get a chili dog!" he said excitedly. And to keep up his 'being nice to Amy' streak, he turned to her and said "Chinese for the pretty lady?" Amy blushed at how nice Sonic was acting towards her.

"Sure" she said with a sweet smile. Shadow got annoyed. When Sonic got up, Shadow practically tossed the girl off his lap and into Sonic's chair. Amy blinked. "Thank You?" she questioned.

Shadow shrugged.

Amy decided to spark a conversation with him. "Sooo.. having fun?" she asked.

Shadow closed his eyes. "No."

She stared at him. "Are you having fun with me?" she asked instead.

He kept his same posture. "Not really."

Amy saw a silver lining in everything. "Well, you said 'Not really', so that means that a little part of you is!" she said smiling.

Shadow was a nice enough guy that he didn't want to let her down. "It is a little amusing to see that blue faker get jealous."

"Really! You think he's jealous!" Amy shouted excitedly.

And for some reason that he didn't understand, Shadow got, what they call, jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He found himself getting mad at the pink hedgehog's excitement.

Shadow quickly covered up his jealous. He was notorious for covering up his feelings. "Sure," he shrugged. "Only because you're dating me, and I'M the ultimate." Shadow paused. What in the world was he saying? Way to cover up his jealousy.

Amy sighed. "Yeah, you're right. He wouldn't be jealous if I had a boyfriend, he'd only be jealous it you were." She smiled, "So I'm glad you are!" she squealed and hugged him.

Shadow was once again angry. He shoved his 'girlfriend' off from her bear hug. He didn't care this time if she saw that he was angry. Which she did.

"You can at least pretend like you like me." She said angrily crossing her arms.

Shadow felt like arguing the fact that Amy said they would date to get to know each other, not to make Sonic jealous. He should have known though. It was SO obvious. Still, it made the dark hedgehog mad.

When the gang returned with their food, they all sat quietly making small talk here and there. They started to finish up their food, deciding on what to do next on this night in Twinkle Park.

"Okay, now let's ride some rides." Knuckles said punching his fists together.

Sonic chuckled, "Okay, Knucklehead we can." He turned to Amy and decided to ask her again. "Would you like to ride the coaster with me?" Sonic really tried to put on his best puppy dog face. He looked her in the eyes hoping she would get lost. Of course, he didn't really need to. He had her at 'would'.

Amy smiled. She was contemplating on whether or not she should ride it with her love or her boyfriend. She figured she was being a pretty good girlfriend all day, so why not ride one little ride with her beloved. "Okay…" she said finally giving in.

There it was again, that feeling inside the dark hedgehog's stomach.

Rouge looked at Shadow, "Want to ride with me?" she asked her friend innocently.

Shadow's jealously turned in to anger. "No!" he said a little too angrily. Rouge went wide eyed for a second and caught on to the hedgehogs rage. She just figured she would ride with Knuckles.

The gang left the food court and made their way towards the ride section. They all agreed to ride the roller coaster first. Everyone decided to ride. Even Cream and Cheese. Tails said that she can hold his hand if she gets scared. How precious. Shadow however decided to stay behind.

"Shadow, why aren't you riding?" Amy asked as they started to get into the queue.

Shadow felt like being angry at her. He gets angry with everyone, but for some reason, being Amy's new boyfriend made him feel like he was more allowed to. He had this feeling like she was supposed to be making him happy. At least, that's what he always thought relationships were for. But I guess this relationship is kind of fake so it can't really count in the first place.

"Because I don't want to." He stopped walking and stood on the outside of the coaster.

Amy shrugged. She was done trying. "Suit yourself." Besides, she wanted to ride with her favorite blue hero.

"Knuckles, don't loose anymore money." Rouge teased. The gang began to chuckle.

Amy looked confused. "What?" she asked her. They were now approaching the line towards the rollercoaster.

Rouge laughed. "Oh, a Carney bet Knuckles 5 bucks if he could guess his exact weight. And he won." She snickered.

Amy nodded and smiled. She rolled her eyes. It was SO him.

"Well, I guess it was pretty neat. That takes some talent!" Knuckles said, as if he proudly lost is 5 bucks to some amazing magician.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, it takes a real talent to look on the internet and research someone's weight."

Amy laughed at his joke and glanced over to where Shadow was. He was standing there with his arms crossed. Amy's smiled faded. _'Poor Shadow. He doesn't really have anyone does he? Wow, I totally just ditched him for Sonic.'_ Amy looked up at her Blue hero. "You know what, Sonic? I'm not feeling so good. You guys should go ride it without me instead."

Sonic looked at her in concern. "Are you sure? Want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No it's okay, I must have ate to much at dinner! Really, go on without me! I'll meet you guys when you're done." And with that, she leaped over the queue line and left. She walked over to where Shadow was.

"Hey you!" Amy said excitedly. She was kind of hoping Shadow would be grateful about ditching her friends to stay behind with her…'boyfriend'.

Shadow looked at her. "Aren't you suppose to be riding the ride?" he asked annoyed.

Amy wasn't expecting that response. "I… left to stay with you… I _thought_ you'd be happy." She said.

"Well you thought wrong." Shadow said annoyed as he crossed his arms. Amy felt a rush of sadness. She felt little tears build up in her eyes.

"Fine! Don't appreciate a nice gesture!" She said as she started to walk off. Shadow rolled his eyes. Amy walked about a block away from where he was. She found a nearby bench and sat herself down.

Shadow sighed and decided to follow the girl. He sat down on the bench next to her. "You didn't have to stay behind, Amy." Shadow managed to say.

"But I wanted to! I was being nice, okay?" Amy answered a little more angrily then she expected.

Shadow smirked. "I know. I guess I didn't realize you were taking this seriously." The dark hedgehog said coolly.

Amy looked confused. "Take what seriously?" she asked.

"Take this relationship THING seriously." He said a little big annoyed. Amy made an 'Oh, I see.' face. Guess she didn't know she was taking it that seriously either. To be honest, she wanted to make Sonic jealous. She started to feel bad. That really isn't what relationships are supposed to be about. Shadow spoke up. "I assumed you were taking everything as a joke, but I guess I jumped to conclusions." He said.

"I told you I was serious!" she yelled in defense. Well, now she is serious.

Shadow gestured her to calm down. "I know. But, now I see you meant what you said. I appreciate it." He said nicely, although not smiling.

Amy smiled and said "You're welcome?" she questioned. She couldn't tell if that was a 'Thank You' or not. Shadow smirked.

The pink hedgehog decided to make this moment a little bit more special. "So, … can we go on a date?" she asked excitedly. She wanted to be pampered.

Shadow's smirk faded. "No."

Amy glared. She decided to get out her hammer and threaten him. "Shadowww….."

He winced at the hammer. He really didn't feel like getting a headache right now. "Fine. But just one."

"YAYEE!" she said excitedly throwing herself on him. Although this time she threw herself a little too hard, knocking them both down on the ground with Amy on top of the dark hedgehog.

They both stared at each other for a second. "Uh…." Amy was flustered. Shadow was just waiting to see what she would say to get herself out of this one. Amy's embarrassment turned into giggles. She was now on the hedgehog laughing and giggling.

Don't know what it was, maybe it was the way she laughed, you know how some laughs are contagious. Or maybe it was the ridiculous look on her face when she laughed hard. Well, whatever it was, the dark hedgehog found himself chuckling and smirking. This lasted for about 30 seconds when their hilarious moment was interrupted.

"Ahem!" Sonic said loudly, arms crossed, eyes glaring at the two. The crew were around them a little wide eyed themselves.

Amy was too embarrassed to move. In a blink of the eye, Shadow sprinted up to his feet from under Amy, and lifted her up to her feet as well. Sonic stood in his same stance… glaring at the two and stomping his foot impatiently.

"H..How was the r..ride?" Amy managed to say fixing her dress.

"Fun."

"D..Did you like it?" She asked to lighten the mood again.

"Yes?"

Sonic was trying his very best to make the conversation as awkward as possible and he was succeeding. From an outsider's point of view who didn't know anyone or the situation, it would seem like Sonic and Amy are a couple, and that Amy was just caught cheating on her boyfriend with Shadow. But that is not the case. Amy was done trying to impress Sonic. It was time to pull out the stunts.

"Uh, Sorry about that guys … guess we couldn't help ourselves." She said smiling at Shadow. Rouge and Knuckles couldn't help but smirk. Sonic made a hideous disgusted look on his face.

"Oh please, get a room!" He argued back. It was the best he could come up with.

Amy smirked, "Maybe later." She shrugged. He set himself up for that one. Shadow looked down at the pink hedgehog. In a way, he was a little proud of her inside. She shouldn't have to tip toe around Sonic's feelings. She's a big girl who can take care of herself. Rouge was proud of her as well. Her smirk turned into a huge grin nodding.

Sonic glared. "I'm out of here" and with that, he dashed as fast as he could away.

Tails felt uncomfortable. He didn't like having his friend be upset. He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I should see if he is alright." He turned to Cream. "I'll walk you home if you'd like?"

Cream smiled ear to ear. "Of course! See you guys later!" she hugged Amy and left with the two tailed fox. Cheese added a final "Chao chao" and followed the young lovebirds.

Amy and Shadow were still a little uncomfortable from being caught in their moment. They looked at Knuckles and Rouge, who were caught up in a little conversation about drinks.

"Just come to the bar with me and I'll fix you the drink. It's so good!" Rouge insisted genuinely.

Knuckles saw right through her. "Nah, I don't want you to get me drunk and take advantage of me." He said without knowing the situation. Rouge couldn't help but glance at Shadow and Amy. Although, she caught herself doing so and quickly went back to Knuckles.

Shadow and Amy stood still. Talk about awkward.

"Well," Rouge started, "That's rude Knuckles. You think I would do that?"

Knuckles looked confused. "Yes?" She frowned.

"Shadow, Amy, would you like to go to the bar with me and Knucklehead?" she asked.

Amy shook her head nervously. "Oh! No…no no no nono no. That would defiantly –not- be a good idea" she laughed.

"Oh please, the night's still young. Just don't drink. Have fun" she said crossing her arms.

Amy was hesitant. She looked at Shadow. "I mean… only if you go I guess." That was a good girlfriend gesture she thought.

Shadow didn't really care at this point. "Sure. Just don't get trashed again" he said smirking at Amy. She went wide eyed with embarrassment. Rouge and Knuckles started laughing. The gang soon headed towards the bar.

**A/N: Yay me for continuing on with this. Uhm.. so yeah stay tuned for the Bar. Fun fun right? Sorry for taking so long. But I have free time now and I got all my documents back lol so please review and Thanks for reading! Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 3: 1 step forward, 2 steps back

**A/N: Weee the next chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to complete this. I actually didn't like how this turned out at first… Probably since I wrote half of it in one night and the other Half, in a period of a couple of weeks, so I decided to keep the other half since I thought long and hard about it. Lol **

**Chapter 3: One step forward, Two steps back. **

The Bar the gang is headed to tonight is actually a sports bar. It is also a restaurant. The popular thing to do here is to order hot wings and watch the latest sports game. Very similar to a popular sports bar around the nation. In fact, if it weren't for copy right laws, I would probably say they were just headed there. Anyways, this restaurant/sports bar tonight is called "Station Sports". I know, I know. Very original.

"Crowded. How delightful." Rouge said with a smile as they walked in through the door.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Fantastic." He murmured. Shadow hates when too many people are in an area together. Not really his thing.

The gang managed to round up 4 stools at the bar. They got lucky enough to get the corner at the bar, so that they were all together and not spread apart. Once they got there and took their seats, Knuckles pounded his fist on the counter. "Alright, First round!" he announced to the bar tenders. One of the guys bar tending tonight walked over to the four.

"Uhm, let me guess." He said walking over looking _and_ sounding like he just walked off an episode from 'Queer eye for the Straight guy'. "Jager Bombs for the group?"

Amy got nervous. She did not want a repeat of last night's escapade. "No!" she quickly responded with.

Rouge smiled at the young man. "Yes! 4 of them!"

"Oh Fabulous!" The guy clapped his hands together excitedly and went to fix the drinks.

Rouge looked at Amy. "You'll be fine. Whatever. Just have a good time" she said smiling.

Amy wasn't too sure. She looked over at Shadow. He was just sitting, watching the Flat screen that was in front of them. Shadow eventually noticed her looking at him.

"Yes?" he said with a bit of a smirk.

"I don't know. What do you think?" she asked.

Shadow shrugged. "I don't care." He looked back up on the TV.

Amy wasn't buying it. "Shadow, seriously. I am interested to hear your side. Why can't you just do that?" she said crossing her arms.

Shadow looked annoyed. "I think that you should stop asking everyone for_ permission_ and stop worrying what everyone will think."

He made a good point. "But what if I look really stupid?" she asked.

Shadow almost wanted to chuckle. "You already did last night."

"Gee Thanks." She said angrily. Shadow shrugged.

The Bartender boy came back with 4 shots. "Here you guys are. You kids have fun now." he said smiling.

Both Knuckles and Rouge tapped their glasses on the counter first and then chugged it. Amy took her shot in two sips, while Shadow just drank it easily, almost as if it were water.

Knuckles and Rouge both sighed in unison.

"Pretty Good." Knuckles said smiling.

"I'll say." She said excitedly, and then she remembered the reason why they wanted to go there in the first place. "Oh! Let me fix you one of my specialty drinks." She said with a wink, and walked back behind the counter. The bartenders stared at her for a minute but didn't really care since they all knew who she was anyways.

Knuckles now had his eyes glued to the TV screen to watch the game. "Make it strong." He demanded. He was feeling in the zone tonight!

Amy Rose felt uncomfortable. Her 3 friends seem to know the drill around here, while she seemed like she would fit more of a girly type place, like the mall. Her lips started to form a smile as her thoughts drifted to shopping.

Shadow gave her a disgusted look. He wondered why she was smiling about nothing, and oh how he longed to read her mind right now. A small part of him deep down was hoping that she was smiling because she was thinking of him. Although, Shadow shook those thoughts out of his head because he knew they were pointless. _'She's probably thinking of that dumb faker.'_

"Why are you smiling to yourself? You look really stupid." He said point blank.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted rudely. "I was just thinking about my favorite past time, shopping of course!" she said with an even bigger smile.

Shadow rolled his eyes at the young girl. "Pathetic."

Amy gave him a look. "Why can't you try to be nice to me?" she asked.

"I am nice to you. I'm out aren't I?" he said.

"Oh please, it's got to take more than that." She huffed.

Shadow shrugged. He wouldn't know the first thing about being nice to people, though sometimes it came naturally to him.

"Do you like me?" Amy asked.

Shadow looked appalled. "What? Of course not." He turned the other way to hide a blush.

Amy Rose rolled her eyes. "I mean as a friend. Do you like me as a friend?" She crossed her arms.

Shadow was still embarrassed from her last question that he just wanted to answer quickly and be done with this conversation. "No." he spitted out.

"What?" Amy now looked like she was going to cry.

"I mean, Sure." Shadow answered quickly.

Amy nodded though felt like he was lying. "Well," she started. "As my boyfriend, you're bound to actually like me at some point."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "And what makes you say that?"

"With all this time we are spending together, I'm eventually going to start to grow on you. Then you'll be missing me when I'm not around… and you'll miss the things that I do… Then eventually you'll just have to tell me that you love me." Amy simply said.

Shadow got wide eyed in the moment. "No way!"

"Just you wait." Amy said proudly. "You're gonna fall in love with me…' she almost sang.

"Shut up!" Shadow was now getting angry.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Ohmigod. Calm down. You're such a big baby. I'm only kidding."

Shadow now felt stupid that he let the girl's pathetic words get to him.

Amy smiled at him. Shadow actually smirked back at the girl. He took in her features… first, he looked at the way her eyes glisten, then his eyes trailed to her beautiful smile, and subconsciously, he let his eyes wander elsewhere…

"Uh…" Shadow said quickly. He then ran for the bathroom. Amy just thought it was odd and shrugged it off. Once inside, Shadow ran straight for the sink and splashed water on his face. He then slapped himself once across the face. He looked at himself in the mirror. _'Pull it together damn it'_ he thought. He sighed. '_I need another drink.'_

He walked out there casually, covering up the fact that he ran out earlier. Amy gave him a gorgeous smile when he returned. Shadow couldn't help but smirk back. _'She looks lovely.' _He shook the thought away from his head quickly. He sat back down on his stool. "Another drink please!" He then turned to Amy and smirked.

She looked confused but smiled back. "What was that?" she said laughing a little.

Shadow gave her a weird look. "What was what?"

"That? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be?" he simply said.

Amy blinked. "Oh… never mind…" she trailed off.

Just then Rouge the Bat completed her amazing drink. She set it down on the counter. "Now try THAT, and see how you feel afterwards." She said with a sly look on her face.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm such a heavy weight. It'll go right through me." He said with confidence.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.." And right as Rouge finished that sentence. Shadow snatched up Rouge's special drink and downed it in 2 seconds. Rouge stared at him.

"It's rude to stare." Shadow barked back at her. "Just make a new one."

"Yeah but Shadow,… that was a very _strong_ drink. Do you even know what I put in it? I put-"

Shadow cut her off, "Please, I think that the Ultimate Life Form can handle anything. It won't even touch me. Why I bet, I'll be fine even if I have more…" he trailed off asking the bar tender for a few more drinks.

Rouge shrugged then turned to Amy. "This should get interesting in about 30 minutes."

And it did. About 30 minutes later, Amy and Rouge were sober, Knuckles wasn't sober but he wasn't buzzed either, just kind of having fun. He was just barely slurring some words but can still have a functional conversation, and Shadow, well, let's just say that he wasn't quite himself.

"Are…you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

"Yes…yes…yes..yes..yesyesyesyes." Shadow then started chuckling. Amy couldn't help but laugh along with his chuckles. This lasted about 10 seconds before…

BOOM

Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form, slipped from out of his stool and fell straight to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Amy quickly hurried to his side. She grabbed his arm and tried to lift him up, but Shadow was acting like a child that didn't want to leave his spot. "C'mon Shadow, let's get up from the floor now." She nervously said. "People are staring…" she said this softer under her breath.

Rouge and Knuckles quickly hurried to the fallen hedgehog on the floor. "C'mon Pal, it's time to get up." Knuckles started to help carry Shadow from off the floor.

"He doesn't look too well." Rouge said to Amy.

She couldn't hold back a laugh. "He is soooo trashed. And he thought_ I _would be." She giggled. Rouge laughed with her.

"I told him not to drink it." Rouge chuckled. "I kind of maybe put something I probably shouldn't have in the drink. Ya know, just to screw with Knuckles. I didn't think Shadow would drink it!" she laughed again. Amy rolled her eyes. With a lot of help from Knuckles, the 3 managed to get Shadow back sitting in his stool. Rouge stood on his other side. She patted his back. "How ya feeling buddy? Good?"

Shadow stared at her… then he stared at Amy… then he stared at Knuckles… he looked around the restaurant a few times, he looked at the drinks…he looked at the ceiling…he looked at the floor…

"Shadow?"

He blinked. "I am….just... pudgy." And in a blink of an eye... he downed Amy's drink. The 3 sweat dropped. They all thought it probably wasn't a good idea for Shadow to still be drinking.

Rouge leaned into Amy. "Pudgy?" Amy shrugged. Rouge sighed. "Shadow… I think it's time for you to go home now. Amy, do you think you can take him?"

"Oh good. Does that mean I get to bone her again?" he said sarcastically to Rouge. Amy's jaw dropped. Just because someone is drunk, doesn't mean they are allowed to get away with everything stupid that comes out of their mouth. The angry pink hedgehog jumped from her seat, turned him around, and slapped him right across the face. She collected her things.

"He can walk home." She said to Rouge. She started storming off out of the restaurant.

Shadow fell from his seat again, "Amy! No no no no! I … I didn't mean that! I was kidding! C'mon get back here! Ammyyyyyyy" he whined. He stumbled from table to table trying to catch up to her. Before she was about to go out the door, Shadow stumbling sprinted to the stage, and stole the mic from the previous performer. "Amy! I'm sorry!" he yelled. The pink hedgehog took a deep obvious sigh and stood at the door. Shadow saw that she was waiting to hear what he would say next. "… I don't know what I'm saying.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that I would bone you… I don't want to! " Amy's face turned bright red when she heard everyone in the restaurant chuckle at his comment . She got angrier and crossed her arms. "I mean… I would want to. Well, I did." Shadow saw that Amy was getting more furious. "No! I mean, it was good! It was good! Definatly.. DE… Definatly.. The best sex... I ever had!... I mean… it was you… and me... And you just looked-"

"Okay Shadow, that's enough!" Rouge said taking the mic away from the dark hedgehog. Knuckles was in shock. He had no idea any of this was going on. He cursed himself for doing a stupid job like watching the Master Emerald. He hated being out of the loop.

Shadow pouted. "I wasn't done yet!" he yelled to Rouge. They both noticed by this time, Amy walked out the door. "Look, you made her leave!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

Rouge giggled. "No, no. I'm quite positive YOU made her leave." She then started to push the hedgehog out of the restaurant. "Let's go Knucklehead." Somehow, Rouge and Knuckles managed to get the drunken hedgehog outside. Once outside, the crew noticed that Amy Rose, who I might add looked furious, waiting outside.

"Amy!" Shadow exclaimed throwing himself on the Pink Hedgehog. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Amy Rose, I am so so sorry. Really, I don't know what's gotten into me!" he said laughing.

"Uh huh." She said glaring at the drunken hedgehog.

Shadow wasn't too gone to realize she was angry. "Ar…are you mad at me?" he asked innocently.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get you home." And with Shadow's arm around her shoulders, she started walking the hedgehog home to her house. "I'll see you Rouge."

"Defiantly." The bat girl said and walked the other direction with Knuckles.

As the walk home went on, Amy's anger faded away. She didn't feel like being a hypocrite, she did and said some pretty stupid things last night herself. The pink hedgehog was now nodding her head to a babbling dark hedgehog. Because you see, Shadow the Hedgehog trashed, talks and sounds the same way as if he were sober. He just talks a lot more and says stuff he normally wouldn't say.

"Would you like to know something else?" Shadow continued. "I LOVE looking at the stars. Bet you didn't know that did ya?"

Amy continued to node her head over and over. "Wow, cool. No, I did not know that. Good to know, Thanks." She said sarcastically. The two then reached Amy's house.

"You're house?" he said squinting his eyes. "What are we doing here?"

"Well," Amy started walking up to the front door with him. "You're staying here so you can get some rest." She then dug in her purse to find her key and open the door.

When the two hedgehogs got inside, Amy took Shadow to her bedroom. She got him to lay down on her bed, she put a comfy pillow behind his head, and she put a nice comfy blanket on him. Then she put a trash bin by his side, and put a glass of water on the nightstand. After all this, she then took a sat down on her bed, right next to him.

"Why are you doing all this?" Shadow asked.

"Because I know you would do the same for me." She smiled back.

"No I wouldn't." he defended.

"Liar. You did last night." She giggled. Shadow smirked. Although highly intoxicated, he thought this was very nice. He liked having Amy by his side. He liked caring for her, and having her care for him. It was a good feeling.

"Why do you like that blue hedgehog so much?" Shadow spitted out. Thinking about how nice it was to have Amy in his life, made him think about how she might not think the same way about Shadow.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. Where did that question come from?

Shadow sat up a little. "Why do you like that annoying, piece of crap, pathetic faker?" he said a little bit angrier.

"I.. Uh…. I …" Amy was caught off guard by his question. "Well,… he..he's kind… and funny, easy to talk to, easy to be around. Incredibly cute." She said this as she smiled. Shadow almost threw up, literally. "He cares about his friends like family. And I know he really cares about me." She said that last part with confidence.

Shadow got a little upset. "But he doesn't even like you!"

Amy put his hands on her hips. "And what makes you say that?" she was a tad upset herself.

"I know he doesn't! All he does is ignore you, right? He hardly cares about you. The only reason he's showing some interest now is due to the fact that he loves the attention you give him and he doesn't want to see you give it to someone else. Sounds like a real good catch if you ask me." He said sarcastically.

Amy got defensive. "He just has a funny way of showing it okay?" she crossed her arms.

Shadow closed his eyes out of annoyance. "Oh please, will you cut the bull shit Amy? If you say that he likes you so much, then why didn't he take you home last night, hmm? And why does he always run away from you? Riddle me that!"

Amy was more hurt than annoyed now. But she didn't want to give up. "You don't understand…" she simply said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Let's just say that I care about you more than he does." Amy almost thought that was a sweet comment… until he said. "And I don't even care about you that much..."

Amy Rose was furious. "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE COMPLETELY WASTED! THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT ME LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH! YOU ARE A JERK! AND YOU INSULTED ME! THANKS FOR BASCIALLY SAYING THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME IN THIS WORLD! GET OUT!" she screamed. She had snapped.

Shadow quickly saw his mistake. "No! Amy! I didn't mean it like that!" he said throwing his arms in an 'I surrender' type way.

"GET OUT!" she screamed louder. She got her hammer out and was about to hit him in the head when…

"Easy! Fine!" Shadow stumbled out of bed. Amy didn't even bother helping him up this time. He walked staggered to the door. And he exaggerated each move, like opening the door, and slamming it behind him. Once outside, Shadow felt like crying. Obviously, it was the alcohol in him talking, but he felt so bad for what he said to Amy. Shadow passed out by her mail box.

Amy sighed once she heard the door slam. Tears weld up in her eyes as she got under her covers. She felt low, as if no one cared about her. What did she ever do wrong? All she does is care about others so it's hard to know that people don't care about her. Once her anger was gone, she knew that Shadow was saying a lot of stuff he probably didn't mean, although, the truth does come out when your drunk.

"Maybe he's jealous." Amy thought. And no, she was not talking about Sonic this time. In her mind, she was referring to Shadow.

* * *

Amy Rose found herself waking up angry the next morning. Last night was a disaster. Shadow wasted, making fun of her, embarrassing her in front of everyone. She was furious. She decided to gather herself and make some breakfast.

Her cooking was interrupted by a knock.

Amy Rose rolled her eyes when she heard the door knock some more. All she could think of was Shadow the Hedgehog, and right now, he was the_ last_ person she wanted to see. Not unless he apologizes to her, she defiantly deserves it. When she got to the door, all the thinking of Shadow made her think he was going to be on the other side, so as you can imagine, she was a little shocked when she saw her blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

She showed a confused look but smiled. "Hey Sonic! What brings you here?"

Sonic had an apologetic look on his face. He scratched the back of his head. "Look Ames, I'm really sorry about yesterday at Twinkle Park."

Amy was very confused. After all the events that took place yesterday at the bar, she had completely forgotten about her and Sonic's little 'brawl.' "Oh. Well, that's okay! I actually forgot all about it. No worries. I forgive you" she said smiling.

Sonic smiled back. "Thanks Ames. I just… I didn't believe you at first when you said you were dating Shadow." He kind of chuckled. "I guess now I have some competition."

Amy looked confused. "Competition?" she asked.

Sonic's smile turned a bit cockier. "You bet. I have to win your heart. Now it won't be so easy." He said trying to flirt with the hedgehog.

Amy couldn't help but smile. Gosh, he was just so irresistible. She wanted to flirt back so bad, but Shadow's words last night kept running through her head. "No, it won't be easy. Shadow's very sweet to me." She wasn't trying to make him jealous either. If anything, it was almost like convincing herself that Shadow is better than Sonic.

For a split second, Sonic wanted to get mad at first, but he realized it wouldn't do him any good. If he really wanted to win her heart… he needs to be a gentleman. He hates to say it, but he needs to be more like Shadow. Sonic just showed an apologetic smile instead. "I know, I'm sorry for everything Amy."

She sighed. "You should. You really hurt me sometimes." She hung her head low.

Sonic felt genuinely sorry. He hated disappointing people, especially his friends. He took a step closer to the girl and lifted her head up with his hand. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He now held her face in both of his hands.

Amy smiled sweetly up at her favorite blue hero. "I hope so." She caressed his hand.

They both shared this moment smiling at each other for a minute. Sonic gazed over Amy's lips as he started to inch closer and closer to them. Amy's heart was beating a million times a minute. She was breathing very heavily and her mind was spinning. Sonic's lips were inching closer and closer…

"Wait…" Amy finally managed to blurt out. She touched her forehead to Sonic's and sighed. Sonic the Hedgehog,_ THE Sonic the Hedgehog, _her favorite blue hero, her love for so many years now, the guy she wants to marry, her EVERYTHING, was just about to kiss her! And the worst part is, she turned it down! Amy sighed again. "Sonic… I… can't." she managed to say finally through all her disappointment. She frowned. "Not yet…" she said hoping that Sonic would understand and praying she would get another opportunity like this in the future.

Sonic smiled a sweet yet understanding smile. "I understand." He kissed her softly on the forehead and backed off. "I should be going anyways." Amy nodded in agreement. Sonic smiled and walked out the door.

Amy shut the door behind him. She leaned her back against the door and slid down to her knees. Boy, did she want to kiss him badly. Looking back a few moments ago, she _still_ can't believe she turned him down. Amy sighed. The perfect moment of her life ruined. And for what? Shadow the Hedgehog? He doesn't even care about her. Amy sighed once more. That's a lie. After everything that took place last 2 nights, he seems to care about her a lot more than she thought. Thus the reason why she had to back down from Sonic's kiss. She knew it would be wrong.

Amy started to feel guilty that she wanted Sonic's kiss so badly when she had another boyfriend. Amy stood up. She needed to take her mind off of things. She thought it would be a good idea to invite Rouge over and tell her about all the events that just took place.

* * *

Shadow smacked his forehead and rubbed his cheek. As woke up this morning near Amy's house yet maybe a block away. He felt like he just walked off of the movie 'Hangover'. Now he knows how those guys feel. What the hell happened last night? Shadow sighed. Now he looks like the fool. He cursed at himself for last night. _'Damn, why me?'_

Little did he know, Rouge the Bat was staring at him. "Nice to see you finally woke up."

Shadow glared at her. "You did this to me." He said annoyed.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did. However did you know?" she said sarcastically. "Look, I just dropped by here to see how you were doing from that – "She chuckled to herself, "totally EMBARRESSING night." She laughed.

"I'm going to kill you." He said finally standing up.

Rouge sighed of annoyance. "Not if Amy gets to you first." She chuckled.

"Shut up." Shadow simply said. He knew she was right. Amy Rose will be charged with 1st degree murder by morning. Shadow rolled his eyes at the thought.

Rouge looked at him expectantly. "Well go on and apologize!"

He gave her a dumbfounded look. "HELL no."

WAM!

Rouge gave Shadow a big bang on his terrible hangover.

"DAMNIT ROUGE!" and with that Rouge flew off. Shadow cursed under his breath as she left.

Though he would hate to admit it, Rouge was right. Shadow needed to apologize to the poor girl. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to say what he did. He didn't even want to TRY to remember what happened last night. Shadow stopped at Amy's house. Around the walls, was a flower garden that Amy must have planted. He shrugged.

"Meh, she won't notice." He decided to pink a flower from her tulips and give it to her as a gift. Way to be somewhat decent. However, while he was walking to the door, a certain blue hedgehog was walking out…

"Faker." Shadow said under his breath.

Sonic chuckled sarcastically, "You know, it's funny that _YOU_ would call me that."

Shadow glared at him. "What exactly is that suppose to mean, moron?"

"Well," Sonic started, "Obviously, the girl THINKS you're her friend… I don't know why. And she cares about you. And here you are, marching around waiting until this whole thing ends."

Shadow still held a look like he didn't understand. Sonic took a step closer to him.

"I'm just going to leave you with this," he started. "If you don't like her, then do us all a favor, and break up with her. I would rather see her not wasting her time with _you_, and actually spending her time with people who _care_!" and with that, the blue hedgehog sped off.

Shadow the Hedgehog just stood there for a moment_. 'Was that blue imbecile trying to make me feel guilty?_' he took in what Sonic said. _'He might be right however…' _Shadow grumbled all the way to the door, then he knocked on it angrily.

Amy opened the door with a smile, and then rolled her eyes once she saw it was just Shadow. "Hi." She said a little upset.

Shadow the Hedgehog sighed. "Whatever." He said angrily. "I got you this." He said holding up the tulip he pulled from her garden.

Amy almost wanted to laugh but she held her stance. "Awe, how sweet, a flower that you picked from my garden, you shouldn't have!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh but I did." He said mocking her same sarcastic attitude.

"No really, you shouldn't have. Since when was it okay to pick flowers from someone's perfect garden, that they spend time and dedication on?" she asked rudely.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Fine if you don't want –" just as he said this, Amy snatched up the flower and dramatically stomped into the kitchen to put it in a vase. Shadow sighed and followed the girl in her house. _'Why is she being so difficult?'_ he thought.

"So don't you have some apologizing to do?" Amy said.

'_Oh, that's why._' Shadow thought. To be honest, Shadow can't even remember the events that took place last night. All he knew was that he upset the girl, but that was about it. "I'm sorry." He said through his teeth.

"Whatever!" Amy said in such a valley girl accent. Shadow didn't know how he was going to stand this pain in his ass. Sonic was right, he should just break up with her. He rubbed his temples. Pretty soon this girl will be out of his hair.

"Amy," he started. He paused for a moment trying to find the perfect 'break up' words. He almost felt bad for the girl but figured she would just run off with her precious blue boy in an instant. Amy returned back from the kitchen.

"What?" she said still a bit hasty. Her hands were on her hips.

"…" Shadow opened his mouth but no words came out. What was going on? All he had to do was say those magical break up words and this annoying pink thing will be out of his life! He is so close to having his own life back and not following any rules.

"What?" Amy asked again impatiently.

_Just say it!_ Shadow thought. It will all be over soon. Well, here goes.

"I'm going to take you out tonight!" he blurted out! Amy's jaw dropped, and so did Shadow's.

Okay, DEFINATLY not what Shadow was aiming for. Actually quite opposite of what Shadow was aiming for. What in the world? He was so close. So close to getting his life back and away from this girl. And yet, something inside him, didn't really want him to go away from her. She was too fun to be around. Of course, Shadow didn't know he felt these feelings at all until they were blurted out on pure impulse.

Amy's confusion turned into a beautiful smile. "Aww, Shadow… YOU want to take me OUT? I WOULD LOVE TOO!" the giddy girl threw herself onto Shadow and gave him a huge hug!

Shadow didn't hug back nor did he push the girl off of him. He sighed however. Was this what he really wanted?

Amy suddenly pulled back from the hug and started pushing Shadow out the door. Shadow was confused by her actions. "Leave!" she yelled. "I have to get ready! I have to get ready!" and with that she shoved violently and threw the dark hedgehog out.

**A/N: So I had this chapter finished and ready for a very long time… but I wrote it so fast that I wanted to tweak it. But I realized its how I wanted it! I'm looking forward to the next one! R/R! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 4: The Date

**A/N: Yes! I had a lot of times on my hands lately! And so I was able to complete this! I actually made myself finish today. For some reason I wanted to finish it before the Superbowl. Lol lame. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: The Date**

"Tails, I don't understand." Sonic started. "What did I do wrong? Why doesn't she want me?"

Tails sighed. For the past couple of days Sonic could not stop talking about Amy Rose. About how she is with Shadow and how Sonic is unconvinced. Sonic thinks Shadow is just using her. Sonic will not stop talking about this. Tails can't believe the day has come, where all Sonic talks about is Amy Rose, and yet, the day won't leave.

"It's Shadow. He had to ruin everything. That faker!" he cursed.

Tails tried to be reassuring. "Sonic, of course Amy wants you." He giggled lightly. "It's Amy."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. But she's not being herself the last couple of days." Sonic sighed. "I want everything back to normal. No more Shadow nonsense."

Sonic doesn't like change at all. He took a seat on Tail's couch inside the workshop.

Tails was confused. "Sonic, I'm confused. A couple of days ago, you would hate to have the idea of Amy wanting you. And now all you talk about is how you don't understand why she doesn't want you?" he asked.

"Yeah I know it's complicated, I get it! But Amy has always been mine…" he said sadly. "That's how it's SUPPOSED to be…"

Tail's walked to Sonic and was about to comfort his best friend but as soon as he sat down next to him, Sonic stood up.

"Well, no use whining about it! I got to keep trying!" and with that he sped out of his workshop.

Tails just shook his head at his friend's mood swing.

* * *

Once again, Amy Rose invited Rouge the Bat over for some reviews. Amy was so excited for her date tonight. A real date! She was just too happy. Amy was right in the middle of her story about how Shadow asked her out.

"What?" Rouge asked in disbelief. "Are we talking about the same Shadow the Hedgehog? The self proclaimed ultimate life form?"

"Uh huh! Weird right?" the girl answered fumbling through her closet.

Rouge thought for a moment. "Really weird…" she got up and started to walk around the room as Amy was still fixing herself for her date.

"But Rouge! Oh! It was so cute! He just blurted out and said it!" Amy was daydreaming of Shadow this time. "I honestly thought he was going to break up with me. Boy, was I wrong! Definatly unexpected."

Rouge looked over at her friend skeptically. "Do you like him?" she asked.

Amy formed a blush on her face. "No! I mean, he is cute right?" she said smiling.

"Ya he is." Rouge simply said still convinced. She thought to herself. "But Amy, it sounds like he likes you. Maybe he does."

"What! You think so? Ohmigosh! What should I do? Should I act normal? Should I wear something special? Should I – " Amy was cut off.

"You SO like him, Amy!" Rouge said smiling. Then she got serious. "What about Sonic? Do you like him too?"

Amy rolled her eyes. She can't believe she fell for that. "Rouge… I don't like him. I love Sonic remember?" Amy went back to her normal state, but not before asking. "You really think he likes me?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Probably not." Amy frowned. That was another test from Rouge the Bat. Why would Amy want Shadow to like her? Very interesting. "So what are you two doing tonight on your _romantic_ date?" Rouge smiled.

"Well, I have some things in mind if he doesn't come up with anything on his own." Amy answered.

Rouge nodded knowing far too well that Shadow won't have anything planned. "Well, I would love to see how this night goes. But I'm sure I'll hear all about it tomorrow." She got up to leave. "Wear something pretty and don't let him try anything!" she said winking to her pink friend. Rouge left.

Amy sat on her bed. _Does_ she like Shadow? She does think he is nice and sweet. And she _does_ like spending time with him. Amy fell on her bed.

"Great." She said out loud. "I'm starting to fall for someone else." She sighed. She doesn't like the idea of betraying Sonic but she can't help her feelings. Amy brushed it off and decided that tonight she will see what it will come out to be.

Amy Rose got up and put on her favorite dress. She wanted to feel comfortable but cute tonight. She was very anxious that she's going on her first date.

Amy got very excited and nervous at the same time when she heard a distant knock on her door. She ran over and answered right away. "Hi Shadow!" she said excitedly.

Shadow the Hedgehog still didn't know how he got himself in this situation. One moment, he was ready to break all ties from this annoying pink girl, but the next, he blurted out how he wanted to take her out tonight. Knowing he couldn't back away from it now, he just decided to show up and hope it would be over soon. "Hello. Are you ready?" he asked.

Amy smiled. "Yes! Where are we going?" she asked eagerly.

Shadow paused. "I thought you would plan it."

She pouted. "But you're the one taking ME on a date?" she sighed. "Whatever. I do have some back up plans. See that field over there?" she asked pointing to a spacious field in the horizon. Shadow nodded. "That's where we're going." She then went to go grab some things

"Here." Amy Rose handed the dark, grumpy hedgehog a couple of blankets. "You can take these." she said smiling at him.

Shadow looked at her in confusion. "Blankets?" he asked. Amy Rose then handed him some empty jars. _'What the Heck?' _Then she handed him a bag. When Shadow retrieved the bag, he almost tipped over from how heavy it was. _'What's in here? Bricks?' _he asked himself. Shadow spoke up,"What are YOU carrying?" the grumpy hedgehog asked. He was now annoyed.

Amy looked at the hedgehog like he just asked a stupid question. "Uh… My purse?" she laughed at the 'joke' he just made. Shadow was getting fed up with this selfish girl and her antics.

"No. YOU are carrying _this_!" He shoved the heavy bag in her arms forcefully. Amy just stood there for a moment, caught off guard by his aggressiveness.

"But you're my boyfriend!" she frantically said. Somehow, Amy is convinced that having a 'boyfriend' means having someone who will do everything and anything for you on a mere whim.

"Not you're pet!" He roared back at her.

Amy looked at him with the best puppy dog eyes she can make. "But-"

"Take it!" he started to walk on the grass. Amy mumbled hate words under her breath as she put the bag on her back. Something about how selfish the dark hedgehog was being. Shadow stopped walking and looked back at the pink hedgehog. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope!" she said rudely. She then made her way to the green field. Shadow rolled his eyes, but he followed the young girl.

They walked a pretty good hike through a big spacious green field when they came upon a small hill. It had one single tree at the top. It was very peaceful and very relaxing. A great place to have your first date.

Amy put down her bag and let out a much exaggerated sigh. "Wow. That was heavy!"

The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes. She was so annoying.

"Well, here we are!" she said posing in a 'Ta da' type pose.

Shadow looked around. It wasn't as bad as he thought. He doesn't like anything too flashy like dinner and a movie. It was too cliché. He didn't want to be around other people either so this was the perfect spot.

"I approve." He simply said.

This time, Amy rolled her eyes. "Well glad you do but you didn't really have a choice." She simply said. Such a girl.

Amy then started to take the blankets and spread them out on the grass. Shadow was just watching her waiting to see what she had planned.

Then she handed him an empty jar.

"What are we doing?" he asked in a grumpy tone.

Amy smiled though. "Catching fireflies!" she said excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shadow the hedgehog was confused. That is a date idea? Catching insects that you'll eventually let go? Why would this be fun for anyone? He sighed but looked around the field. He saw Amy catching her first firefly. She looked pretty satisfied. He decided to give it a shot.

He walked over to a spot where he saw one light up. But when the light goes away, it was almost impossible for the dark hedgehog to see it. He looked over to find another light up. He quickly walked over but the light was gone again. He looked over at Amy, who caught three by now.

"Damn. How is she doing this?" he thought out loud. He looked back to his spot just as one whizzed around his face. He tried to catch it but he was just too impossible to see. He couldn't understand. It whizzed around him again. And this time he was listening for it. He was ready. Then, the tiny bug lit up.

"Gotcha!" he said eagerly. He smirked proudly at himself as he set in the jar. He stared at the bug for a while feeling satisfied with himself. He barely noticed Amy had approached him.

"Oh you got one?" she asked.

He smirked still looking at the bug. "Yep! That wasn't so hard." And as soon as he said this, he looked down to see Amy had a jar full or lighting bugs. "hmph." He murmured.

"Well I'm bored of this." Shadow sat the jar down and laid on the blankets Amy set up for them.

"Ok." Amy simply said as she opened the top and let them all go. They were beautiful as they all left at once. Each lighting up on it's own time, but never the same pattern. They were pretty cool bugs.

Amy sat down on the other blanket next to the dark hedgehog. She rested her whole body down as she said, "We can just look at the stars then. In a way, stars are like lighting bugs. Well, at least they look like them. They only come out at night."

"Wait," Shadow paused to take in all the words that Amy was saying so fast. "You… like looking at the stars?" he asked in disbelief.

Sure, Shadow might have spilled one of his secrets last night but Amy wanted to impress the dark hedgehog. "I love to! Please tell me you do too?" she said excitedly.

Shadow shook his head. "Yeah, it's pretty neat." He said coolly, trying not to get too excited.

Amy giggled. "Whatever, you love it." she teased. Shadow was just about to protest and get very upset but he realized he needed to get use to her humor.

"Shadow," Amy started. Shadow glanced over at her. "What do you think about often?"

Shadow did not hide his face of confusion. What does he think about often? What kind of question is that? The dark hedgehog didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know." He managed to say.

Amy pouted. "Come on… you must have something on your mind a lot. Everyone does." She said.

"Okay then. What do YOU think about often?" he asked. Maybe if he heard her answer, he'll get a better idea of how to answer himself.

Amy looked confused. "Gee, that's a hard question." Shadow glanced at her face to make sure she was joking but rolled his eyes when he realized she wasn't. "Hmm… Let's see, I guess I think about Sonic a lot. I think about what he's up to or where he is. Most importantly, is he safe? He sure can get himself in a heap of trouble sometimes." The girl giggled to herself.

Shadow didn't get angry by this answer. He should have seen this coming. "You shouldn't waste your thoughts on that faker." He simply said.

Amy smiled. Such a Shadow kind of answer. "I think about you too!" she said as if she almost forgot to say that.

Shadow was genuinely shocked. "About what?" he just had to know. He almost treated that as a compliment.

"Well, you're so mysterious. Even more so then Sonic." She smiled. "I have a feeling you're always safe though. So I guess I think about what you think, if that makes any sense." She giggled but Shadow didn't think this was funny.

"Are you serious? You think about what I think?" he just didn't get it. "That's pathetic."

Amy rose up. "It is not! Everyone thinks that! You know what, if you're going to ask me a question, you can't judge me for the answer!" she said angrily.

Shadow felt a tad bad. It is pretty nice to have someone thinking of him. He didn't want to apologize though so instead he answered the question himself. "I think about the future."

This was a good enough apology for Amy. "The future? About what?" she asked.

The dark hedgehog wasn't really prepared for this. "Just the future. That's my answer, ok?" Amy laughed but Shadow didn't think it was funny. He was a little irritated because he thought she was making fun of his answer. I guess that's how she felt a second ago.

"Okay," The pink hedgehog started. "I got another question!" she said excitedly.

Shadow sighed. "What?" he said though his teeth, a bit irritated.

"What are you scared of? And not like spiders, because spiders freak me out! I mean like what are you scared of that may happen." She asked.

Shadow was confused. He doesn't get scared. How is he supposed to answer? Wait, that is his answer. "I don't get scared of anything."

"Yes you do! Everyone does!" she exclaimed.

Shadow was about to have the girl answer the question first again, but he decided to answer as best as he could. "I'm scared of… the future."

Amy was not pleased. "The future? Really? But that's what you anwsered about what you think about often."

"And it's something I'm scared of as well. That is my answer and you can't judge it. Now, I believe it's your turn to answer the question." He said a tad irritated.

Amy sighed but she could take it or leave it and it was a good enough answer for her. At least from Shadow anyways. "This is an easy one. I'm very scared that I may lose someone close to me one day. Not just Sonic, any of my friends. My world would be completely different. Everyone would be lost. I would be lost…" she trailed off.

Damn. Shadow thought to himself. It was a pretty good answer while he answered poorly. If she asks another question, he decided to answer honestly and as best as he could. Straight from the heart. She opened up to him, why can't he open up to her?

"Ok, one more!" she said excitedly. She looked over at the dark hedgehog to see if he was getting bored. But Shadow just lifted his eyebrows anxious to hear it. "What makes you happy?"

Shadow came up with his answer right away. "Easy. I'm happiest when I'm alone." He said proud and honest. He looked over at her for a response. Although, the pink hedgehog looked disappointed.

"So, you like to be alone?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Shadow was confused as how that wasn't a satisfying answer but realized that he is not alone right at the moment so she must assume he isn't happy. Of course he's happy. He is answering dumb questions with a girly pink hedgehog. Doesn't sound like much but it was enough to please this dark hedgehog. Although, "Yes." Was all he managed to say back to her.

Amy sighed of sadness. "Well, I'm happy when I'm _not_ alone. I love being around people! Whether it's my friends, or Sonic or even _you!_" She said harshly. "I am happy when I'm with others. So therefore, I am happy that I'm with you right at the moment but I'm sad to hear that you aren't!" Amy's anger was built up in her speech and by the end of it, she made herself mad at the dark hedgehog.

Shadow started feeling guilty about his answer now. He was being so hard on her this whole night when she's been nothing but a great date. She planned this whole thing out for them and all she wanted was to try to get to know him better. No one's ever been like that in his life. She actually cared for him and he shouldn't be anything but grateful.

"Amy." He said.

"What?" she barked back.

Shadow paused but just decided to suck it up and spit it out. "I'm very happy when I'm with you. I'm scared that Faker will always take precedence over me in your life, and lately," he took a dramatic pause to let out his last words. "You're all that I seem to think about."

Wow.

Amy was stunned. Her eyes were wide open taking everything he said into her head. She was speechless. "Shadow, I don't know what to say..."

"Don't." The dark hedgehog simply said in his dark tone again.

"Huh?" Amy was confused.

Shadow seemed to have everything under control. "I simply just answered your questions honestly. It doesn't mean anything. Don't look too much into what I said." He rolled his eyes. But a little part of him was hoping she would.

"Oh." Amy put her head down. "Okay."

Shadow the Hedgehog is done with girls. He doesn't get them at all. First, Amy was upset with his answers, so he decides to change them. Now she's still unhappy. Is there no pleasing her? He rubbed his temples. He made a mental note that you can never please a girl.

"You know Shadow," Amy started. "I really enjoy hanging out with you too."

Amy would hope that Shadow would be pleased with her comment but he didn't seem phased by it. She sighed. What else is she suppose to say?

She took a big breath before she said, "I'm really starting to like you." She admitted. She glanced over and he didn't seem phased by it either. Amy started to think that he probably doesn't like her at all.

"Well, let's walk back. I'm getting tired." She said standing up. Shadow was caught off guard. Girls are so confusing. He wondered if he did anything wrong in the last couple of minutes.

The two of them walked back until they got to her front door. This time, Shadow was carrying everything while Amy just carried her purse. Amy opened her door and Shadow put all her stuff down inside. "Thanks." Amy said. Shadow just nodded.

Amy was quite confused. One moment they are making great progress, and the next moment they are back to square one. "Okay, well I'll see you." She said. Hoping Shadow would say something back.

Shadow didn't say anything back however. Instead he did something completely out of character and he did it 100% sober. He quickly planted a kiss right on Amy's lips.

**A/N: Yay! Done. Well, the next chapter should be very interesting in some ways. Well you'll see. I was going back and forth with this story and the other one for a while so I apologize. Well R&R! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 5: Complications

**A/N: Look at me! I got this done really quickly :) I really like this Chapter for some reason. Hope you do too! And I finished it pretty fast! I just had some good inspiration I guess. Well Enjoy!**

**I'm very excited because the next chapter, I actually worked on it while I wrote the 1st chapter. I just had to put all the pieces together. Anyways, so I've had it forever and I'm so pumped to finally work on it and update it! yipee!**

**Chapter 5: Complications**

Holy Cow. Amy Rose slowly formed a smile as she started to digest the situation at hand. Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form, The dark hedgehog who some people believe may not even have a heart, just kissed her! On the lips too! Sure, it was just a little peck, but he did it completely sober. No impaired judgment or anything. This was a huge moment in their relationship. Amy closed the door and fell to the ground. She was on cloud 9. She quickly danced her way to her room, put on her Pj's and went to sleep. And for once, she fell asleep dreaming about Shadow, not Sonic.

The next morning she awoke as perfect as she fell asleep. Was the kiss real or not? Real. A shiver goes down her spine when she thinks about it every time. She was giddy from ear to ear. So Shadow does like her huh? Amy is now trying to be more understanding about how hard it must be. For someone so dark, or so cold as Shadow, to actually have a heart, and for someone else at that matter. Defiantly doesn't look good for his ego. But Ego, shme-go. She was just so happy. She excitedly made herself a huge breakfast.

Wow. Someone Amy actually likes, liking her back. This was so nice for her. Amy's smile then turned to confusion. Does Sonic like her too? He said he was trying to compete with Shadow to win her heart. She likes Shadow, but she loves Sonic. Amy didn't feel like thinking about Sonic anymore. Everytime she thinks of her blue hero, she usually starts to get sad or upset. He has confused her for so long. All she wanted to think about this morning was Shadow the Hedgehog.

Amy Rose started to wonder if Shadow would come over today. When would be the next time she will see him? Usually, all the times she saw him recently, were all planned the last time they hung out. But last night, they never made another appointment. Would he even bother? Amy started to doubt everything but perked up when she heard a knock at the door.

Frantically, Amy tried to primp herself as best as she could. She stopped at the mirror right before her door. Amy smiled at her appearence this morning and opened the door with a huge smile saying, "HEY Sonic?" her smile turned to confusion instantly. And maybe a hint of disappointment.

Sonic was bright eyed, full of energy this morning. "Mornin' Ames!" he had one arm leaned against the wall, holding him up. He almost looked seducing, but it's just the way he stands.

Amy smiled. "What are you doing here?" she tried asking as happy as she could but couldn't hide the confusion.

Sonic stood upright. "Well," he took a pause. "First of all, may I come in?" anyone could tell that he was a little perplexed as to why Amy hasn't invited him in yet.

"Oh! Of course!" she opened the door out wide and invited the blue hedgehog in. Once inside, Amy felt guilty and decided to offer him breakfast. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Sonic was about to decline but decided to say, "Sure, Why not?" and gave her one of his signature smiles. Amy could have melted right there. Shadow who?

She quickly made a new batch of pancakes and bacon for the blue hedgehog. After Sonic settled in and took a few bites, Amy sat herself next to him.

"So what's up?" she asked. Don't get her wrong, she loves with her favorite blue hero visits, but he seems to be showing up at the wrong time. Still, she smiled because she shouldn't complain.

Sonic quickly ate a bacon strip. "What? I can't visit you now?" he teased, giving her a wink.

Amy smiled. "You can…" she paused. "But you usually have a reason for it."

Sonic wiped his hands. "You caught me, you caught me." He then took his napkin and wiped his face. He placed it on the table, indicating that he was done with his meal. "Well, I know you love shopping. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to pick out something nice. You know for that restaurant opening I have to go to." He rolled his eyes. Sonic loves a good time but he gets invited to all these events lately.

Amy put her elbow on the table, resting her head in her hand. "Oh, that's Saturday isn't it?" she thought. She needed something nice as well.

Sonic nodded. "Yep! So what do you say?"

Amy Rose seriously thought about this for a moment. Will Shadow want to hang out with her today? Would he want to go with? Would he get mad if she went with him? Amy decided against these thoughts. "Okay!" she said with a smile. It's shopping and how harmless could shopping be.

"Really?" Sonic said almost too happy. Was he thinking she would say no? "Great!" he said with a huge smile. He then couldn't help but to pick her up and spin her around. They both were laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Shadow the Hedgehog wasn't happy or upset. He was trying to figure out everything in his head. He didn't really know why he kissed her. He contemplated the fact that maybe he kissed her because he felt bad that she admitted to him that she liked him. Or maybe he kissed her because she was a great date and it was more of a 'Thank you'. Shadow rubbed his temples. It was a simple peck on the lips. Not that hard to figure out. Something inside the dark hedgehog was trying to get him to accept the fact that he likes the girl. But he couldn't come to terms with that yet.

He got up this morning and decided to go right to the source of the problem. He needed to head to Amy Rose's place. Maybe seeing her will bring back some emotions he had last night. That way he could figure out why he kissed her. On the way there, he thought about their date last night. It was very pleasant and relaxing. No one's ever really took time to get to know him like that. It was nice. Special even. The dark hedgehog thought it was more intimate that the first night they had together.

He shuddered. He just wanted to forget that dreadful night that brought them into this spot in the first place. Shadow groaned to himself. Great, now it was on his mind again. He started to remember how he felt that night right before everything happened. He recalled how much he loved kissing her. Sure, he had a few drinks but the feeling is still there. He skipped over trying to remember what took place in the bedroom. He stopped his stroll to Amy's house to shudder again. He shut his eyes tight and squeezed his hands in fists. He was fighting with his brain to _not _remember. He wanted to forget so badly. He forced himself to think about how he felt afterwards. He was tired, buzzed, and vulnerable. There was one thing he remembers perfectly. After he picked up his things and headed out the door, he glanced back at a sleeping Amy and said "What have I done?" his things fell to the ground as he put his head in his hands. He lost.

Shadow cursed himself for bringing up that memory. Looking back, he wished he was as drunk that night as he was two nights ago at the bar. He had many black outs the night of the bar and that was perfectly fine for the dark hedgehog. He doesn't like to think of anything embarressing he did. In a way, it was almost like it never happened.

Shadow's thoughts went back to focus on Amy when he saw her house. Maybe he does like her. Why not? The Ultimate Life Form _should_ deserve the prettiest, nicest, girl around. Seriously, he needed someone who could suit him and frankly, she suits him quite nicely. Upon thinking these thoughts, Shadow decided to pick out flowers, real flowers, and deliver them to her once he got to the door. It was a nice enough gesture.

Walking up to her front door, the dark hedgehog found himself nervous. He was about to see the girl that made him feel all these emotions. He knocked on the door forcefully, but anxiously. Sitting there waiting, he thought of what she will say. Will she be happy to see him? Will she say something about his kiss? Will she-

"Hey-a Shadow!"

Fortunately, Shadow has a great poker face, otherwise Sonic would have see all confusion built up in his face. "Faker." Shadow spat out. He was about to ask what he was doing here but didn't want to sound like he cared.

Sonic leaned up against the wall; he had a sly smile on his face. "Those for me?" he said nodding at the flowers in Shadow's hand.

Shadow glared at his enemy. He was toying with him. Teasing him about the flowers and answering the door to his girlfriend's house. Wait,_ his_ girlfriend's house. Shadow remembered that he _did_ in fact have an advantage. He smirked.

Amy Rose yelled from the kitchen. "Who is it, Sonic?" she asked.

Sonic still kept his gaze on Shadow. He crossed his arms and held his sly smile. "It's your _boyfriend_, darling!" he yelled back.

Shadow imaged his hands around Sonic's throat. He could kill him easily right now. The only thing stopping him is that Amy would be upset.

Amy darted to the front door and held the biggest smile she's had all morning. "Shadow! Hi!" she paused looking at the flowers. And as if her smile couldn't get any bigger, it did. "Uhm.. What's up?" she asked. She was so happy that she couldn't find any words. She just wanted to jump on him or hug him.

Shadow was stunned. His eyes were so fixated on Amy's smile. So she _was_ happy to see him. Suddenly, he realized that Amy asked him a question.

Sonic spoke instead. "He just came to say good morning right before he left, weren't you Shads?" he said with his sly smile still, but glaring with this eyes.

Shadow glared at Sonic. Is he threatening him? What is he up to? "Actually," he handed the flowers over to Amy very gracefully. "For you." He said confident.

Amy took them, smiling. She smelled them. "Oh they're beautiful! Thank you!" she then quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Shadow smirked. He smirked at the fact that Amy kissed him, but then he directed his smirk to Sonic to rub it in. Sonic's smile disappeared.

"We were just going to go to the mall. Want to come?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

Sonic held an apologetic smile down at Amy. "He doesn't want to go Ames, it isn't his style. He wouldn't have fun anyways."

It's true. Shadow was about to turn down the offer but as soon as he saw Amy's smile fade and as soon as he saw Sonic smiling so longing at her, he accepted. "I'd love to." He said with no smile, no expression. He glared at Sonic. Sonic's jaw almost dropped. He should never underestimate the ultimate life form.

"Really? Okay! Then let's go!" she said. She quickly ran inside to put her flowers down. Sonic and Shadow exchange a few glares but when she returned, she intertwined her arm with Shadows'. He smirked at the blue hedgehog once more.

* * *

When they got to the mall, Amy Rose found herself in an odd predicament. Both Sonic and Shadow are here with her, trying to win her over. Well, at least Sonic was trying to. Amy couldn't help but think how awkward this must be. She didn't want to make anyone mad at her today so she will just have to share her time with the boys.

"So" Sonic decided to break the silence. He was walking on Amy's left side, while Shadow was walking on her right side. "How have you two been? I'm sure you're just sick of each other right?" he said trying to fake laugh but it didn't work out that well.

Amy giggled however. "Actually Sonic, we went on a date last night." She said smiling.

Sonic's jaw dropped. "What? Where? What did you do?" he looked over Amy's head to get a view of Shadow who just nodded at the blue hedgehog and smirked.

Amy giggled louder this time. "I'm not going to tell you! You know the rules Sonic, you never kiss and tell!" Amy skipped into the tuxedo shop.

Sonic and Shadow stopped just before the shop. They both stared at each other in a show down. Sonic glared at the dark hedgehog. "You didn't…" he threatened.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Didn't what?" he asked in the same tone.

Sonic glared at him to see if Shadow was just playing with him, but after a while Sonic realized that Shadow didn't really know what Sonic was asking. "You didn't…" Sonic took a pause to sigh. He couldn't bring himself to say these words. "You know…" he said in a lower tone. "… have sex with her again, did you?"

Shadow glared that the blue hedgehog. Was that really all he cared about? He couldn't figure out Sonic's feelings for Amy. He assumes that he likes the girl, but maybe all it really is deep down is jealousy. Well, back to the question. Shadow felt like toying with his feelings this time. "Hmph. What does it matter? I already have once." He said matter-of-factly.

Sonic frowned and walked inside. Shadow mentally applaud himself for his come back. He soon followed behind.

The two hedgehogs eventually found Amy in section of certain tuxes. Both Amy and Sonic were trying to find a nice outfit to wear. Shadow just followed closely behind Amy. Eventually, one of the workers in the store helped them pick out a few tuxes and brought them over to the dressing room. Once Sonic went into the dressing room, Amy and Shadow took a seat on the couch right outside, waiting for him to come out.

Amy decided to take this moment away from Sonic and say something nice. "I had a really great time with you last night." She said smiling at Shadow.

With all the Sonic commotion this morning, Shadow completely forgot about last night. And the kiss! He forgot about all the thoughts he had this morning. Slowly, they started to come back to him. "I'm glad you did." He paused. He needed to rethink of everything he was going to say this morning.

Amy just nodded in this silence. Should she say something about the kiss? "I hope we can go on another date soon." She said hopefully smiling at him.

Shadow was still lost in his thoughts when he realized that she was speaking to him. "I would like that." He said. It was all he could manage. He smirked at her.

"Ames…" Amy and Shadow both turned their heads to see a certain Blue hedgehog looking pathetic. He had his suit and pants on but he didn't know how to tie his tie. "I need help…" he said smiling in a complaining voice at her.

Shadow rolled his eyes while Amy got up to go help him. Shadow then focused his attention on the two hedgehogs. It was as if someone pressed the slow motion button and turned his life on mute. All he could focus on were the two interacting. He was in 'awe' as he watched Amy smile at him playfully trying to fix his tie. She then started to say something to Sonic but Shadow couldn't hear. All he could focus on was how in _love_ she was with him. He could see it in her eyes. It's written all over her face! She keeps smiling at him bigger and bigger. Shadow then noticed that Sonic started to say something to her as well but all he could see was him smiling moving his lips. Sonic must love her too. Then, he watched as Amy turned around to walk back to her seat. He watched as she put her head down, grinning from ear to ear. Anyone can see that she's thinking about their interaction they just had.

Shadow's world hit 'play' again as Amy sat down next to him. "There. Doesn't he look nice?" she said to Shadow but more to herself.

"Amy we need to talk." Shadow randomly blurted out. Both Amy and Sonic quickly glanced over at Shadow.

Amy didn't look concerned but more confused. "Okay…" she said as she stood up. Sonic couldn't help but watch them. He wanted to hear what Shadow had to say.

"Alone!" Shadow barked back at him. Sonic put his hands up in a 'I surrender' type way.

Shadow grabbed Amy by the wrist and dragged her outside the store. Once outside, Shadow didn't wait anytime to hesitate as he blurted out. "I'm breaking up with you."

And like that, all the energy and happiness drained from Amy Rose, in her face and her body moments. "What?" was all she managed to say.

Shadow sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I said, I'm breaking up with you."

He could see that Amy was trying to frantically find an explanation. She was clearly thinking of anything she did wrong lately. "Why?" she said as she was still trying to find an explanation.

Shadow didn't want to tell her that it was because she obviously loved Sonic because he knew the girl would try to convince him otherwise. "Clearly this isn't working out."

Amy looked really confused and maybe a little bit sad. "Really? You think that?" she had thought they had a wonderful time last night.

Shadow hesitated and sighed. _'What am I doing?'_ He thought to himself. This poor girl admitted that she liked him last night, and now he's breaking up with her? He wanted to change his mind but he quickly thought of the look on her face she gave Sonic in the store. She is so in love with him. "I do." He said back to her.

Amy was really disappointed and very sad. She didn't know what to say. Should she fight for him back? No, obviously he doesn't like her. "Okay then… Uhm… Well, can we at least be friends?" Amy thought that this was the best sentence to say for this awkward moment.

Shadow shivered at that word. Friends? That is defiantly not what he wants. But he put on his best front and said. "Sure."

Amy tried to give her best smile but it still wasn't enough. "That's good." She looked down. "I guess, this is it then." She then wrapped her arms around Shadow and gave him a hug.

Shadow hugged her back. He closed his eyes. Shadow had to admit to himself that he really does like the girl after all. She let go of the hug and went back inside the store. Shadow ran off cursing under his breath for breaking up with someone he actually likes.

Once Amy got back in the store, she took a seat on the couch, looking stunned. She is defiantly sad but she had no tears. Her confusion took over most of her emotion. What did she do wrong? Was it something about Sonic?

Sonic stared at her. He couldn't help himself and had to ask. "What was that all about?" he tried asking as a joke.

Amy almost forgot he was there. "huh? Oh! Shadow..." She paused. This is going to be so weird to say. "Shadow broke up with me." Amy recalled a time where it was weird to say that Shadow was her boyfriend. How things have changed.

Sonic's jaw dropped. "What?" he smiled but recovered himself quickly. He took a seat next to her. "Why? Are you ok?" he asked.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just confused. He said it wasn't working out between us." Amy then recalled a time where she wanted to be with Shadow to make Sonic jealous. But then it quickly turned into how she genuinely wanted to know him more and make it work.

Sonic was doing a little dance inside himself. He tried to put on a front. "Wasn't working out, huh? Well, there are _plenty_ of other fish in the sea!" he said as he winked at her.

She tried to give him her best smile but she just couldn't quite shake off everything yet. All she could think about was Shadow and why he broke up with her. Amy needed a second opinion. She needed Rouge. She stood up. "Sonic, I think I'm going to go home. Are you good here?"

Sonic's happiness faded away. He cursed the dark hedgehog under his breath. Great. Now his perfect day with Amy was ruined once again by the dark hedgehog. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said. he smiled at her as he tried to be comforting.

"Thank you!" she hugged him and left. Sonic just nodded and rolled his eyes. Shadow ruins everything in his life lately.

* * *

Amy didn't wait one second after she got home to call for Rouge to come over. She needed to tell her everything! From the date last night, to the kiss, to this morning, to the breaking up, every detail was crucial for a second opinion in this story.

Once Rouge came over, she sat down on Amy's bed and listen to Amy spill everything. Rouge stayed quite for most of the story but once Amy got to the part where Shadow kissed her, she had to say something.

"Wait, he kissed you?" she asked. She didn't believe it.

Amy nodded. "Yes! It was just a small peck but he still did it." Amy smiled.

"Wow. Who would of thought? He so likes you girl!" she said excitedly. Amy didn't say anything but her smile disappeared. She knew there was more to this story. She then continued to tell Rouge about what happened this morning when Sonic came over.

"Then there was a knock on my door. Sonic went to answer it. Probably wasn't the best idea as I look back now, but anyways, it was Shadow and he brought me flowers!" she said excitedly.

"Shadow… brought you flowers? My goodness, this is just all too exciting! What has got into him?" Rouge was so happy. Mostly happy for Amy but a part of her couldn't wait to tease the dark hedgehog about it.

"I don't know. But it was very kind." She said smiling. "Anyways-" she started to continue.

"Amy, seriously, I think you did it. I think you got him to fall for you." Rouge said with a teasing smile.

Amy shook her head trying not to give anything away. "Just wait, Ok?" Rouge rolled her eyes but wanted to hear the rest.

Amy then started to explain how Sonic and her invited Shadow to come to the mall with them and how Shadow had agreed to go. She started to explain the awkwardness at the mall and then Amy got to the part where Shadow said they needed to talk.

"What?" Rouge said suspiciously.

"Just wait!" Amy said. "So he pulls me outside of the mall, and he says 'I'm breaking up with you,'"

Rouge stood up. "WHAT?" she said out loud.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, he said it was because we weren't working out."

Rouge glared thinking about Shadow. "Are you serious? Boy, he is going to do some explaining to me!" Rouge looked like she was ready to leave.

"Rouge, I don't think there is much explaining to do about it. I think he just doesn't like me." She hung her head low, disappointed.

Rouge shook her head. "No. Sorry Amy, but I'm going to have a talk with him. I'm going to kick him until he tells me the real reason!" Rouge got up and left Amy's place.

Amy didn't want to argue. If there were an alternate reason for Shadow breaking up with her, she definatly wouldn't mind, especially if it was better than 'It just isn't working out'. Amy really had believed that Shadow liked her. Again, maybe he just doesn't.

* * *

Rouge knew exactly where to find Shadow the Hedgehog. She went straight to the outskirts of Station Square. She went straight to the Mystic Ruins. A beautiful spacious area not consumed with traffic and people. She stopped at one of the tallest trees, overlook the whole area.

"Shadow the Hedgehog! I have a bone to pick with you!" she called up to him. She could fly up there but she'd rather make the Hedgehog come down.

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting on the highest branch of the tree. He looked down. _'Damn' _He thought. Of course Amy would tell Rouge the Bat. And unfortunately, Rouge is smart enough to not fall for his excuse for breaking up with Amy Rose. Shadow's eyes met with her glaring eyes. He didn't say anything but returned to his original position in the tree.

Rouge got aggravated and flew up there. She landed right in front of him on the branch. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shadow sighed. "There is nothing wrong with me bat girl."

She crossed her arms. "Oh really? Then will you care to explain the _real_ reason why you broke up with Amy Rose? And don't give me the 'it wasn't working out' bull crap because I _know_ you like her."

Shadow stood up. "That is absurd. I do not like her."

Rouge held up a hand to shut him up. "Whatever! So, what is the reason?" she went back to cross her arms.

Shadow thought for a moment. Maybe he should tell her the real reason and he can get off her back. "It's true. It wasn't working out." He saw Rouge roll her eyes, unsatisfied, and then he added. "Because, clearly, she loves Sonic."

Rouge looked confused. "So, you broke up with her because she likes Sonic?" Shadow nodded. "Shadow, she told you she liked you." she said aggravated.

Shadow thought about what Rouge just said. It's true. She did tell him that. He didn't say anything though. Admitting that Rouge was right would be terrible to him.

Rouge looked at him expectantly. "She likes you! SHE _LIKES_ YOU!" she yelled into his ear.

Shadow was getting angry with her. He jumped all the way down from the tree. He rolled his eyes as he heard Rouge flew down to his level. He was silent and glared at her.

Rouge gave up. "You're going to regret this." She stared to walk away. "You're going to miss her!" she yelled back at him.

Shadow didn't want to admit to her that she may be right about all this. But he said out loud as soon as Rouge left, "I know."

**A/N: Yay! Done! Again, cannot wait for my next chapter. Like I said, I wrote it a long time ago and it's probably my favorite. That's probably why I wrote this so fast, so I can get to the next one. Anyways, PLEASE R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6: The End

**A/N: Yahoo! One more chapter left after this! Wow! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS TO BE COMPLETE! Now I can finally get around to writing some other stories I need to get out of my head. Well, ENJOY! **

**Sorry this took me forever to upload! I started to work on another story. (omg I'm so bad!)**

**Chapter 6: The End**

Ok, so it's been far too many days since Shadow the Hedgehog saw Amy Rose last. He couldn't even remember. Had it been five days? Or perhaps seven. No matter. Tonight was the night of the opening restaurant party the whole gang got invited to. He knew for a fact the pink hedgehog will be there. She loved a reason to get dressed up. He contemplated on whether or not he should show up. Actually he knew darn well he had no intention of attending. Although, the dark hedgehog decided against it. Shadow shook his head. He has to see her. He needed too. His mind has been so foggy lately with thoughts of her. He needed to see her again. He wanted to clear his mind.

These past couple of days he couldn't help but wonder what Amy would say when he showed up. Would she be surprised? Will she seem happy? Or maybe she will be angry that he broke it off.

Shadow the Hedgehog couldn't believe or quite understand how he could let his mind wander to thoughts about her all the time but lately that's where they've been. He can't get her out of his head. Furious, he arrived at the restaurant. He sighed of annoyance. Get in, see Amy, and get out before he makes too much of an impact. He didn't have the patience to talk to anyone tonight except her.

To reach the actual event, guests had to make their way down a private hallway to get into the room. Shadow the Hedgehog took a deep breath before he went inside.

Shadow couldn't help himself. As soon as he arrived in the room, he started looking around for her immediately. He tried scanning the whole restaurant. The stage, the bar, the dance floor; actually, his eyes stopped as he saw his rival Sonic looking like an idiot on the dance floor, dancing with their rabbit friend and her chao. He rolled his eyes and started his eye scan around the place once more. After a couple of glances around the whole restaurant, he figured she either was in the bathroom or hadn't arrived yet. He decided to give the place one more glance and there! He found her! No wonder why he couldn't find her at first, she looks completely different. Instead of her normal red dress she wears, she was actually in blue. Shadow couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, despite the color. He cursed himself for letting him stare at her too long because eventually her emerald eyes met his.

Amy Rose smiled at him in the distance and decided to make her way over to where he was.

As Shadow watched the girl walk to him, he didn't know what to do. It's been a while since he saw her last. He couldn't help but wonder what she's going to say to him. His thoughts were put on hold as she finally got to where he was.

"Hey-A Shadow!" She said excitedly. It was the perfect thing to say. Very casual.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Hi" he simply said. He tried to say what seemed best but, honestly, that seemed best to say.

Amy smiled even bigger. "I didn't think you'd show up!" She said. It's true. The small pink hedgehog had hoped he'd be here but tried not to get to her hopes up when she was reminded that Shadow probably wouldn't attend.

Shadow tried to think of the best response to this. "I'm not here for long." He shrugged.

Amy smiled. "Want to dance?" she asked. She noticed a frown starting to form on his face as if he was about to decline but Amy quickly responded with, "you know, to talk! To catch up!"

Shadow wasn't really the dancing type but he shrugged and said, "Sure." Amy excitedly took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. While walking Shadow couldn't help but think what has gotten into him. He's acting like he's whipped by her. He keeps giving in to her.

Once on the dance floor, Amy took Shadow's hands, placed one on her hip, and took the other in her hand. She placed her other hand on his shoulder. Shadow mentally thanked the girl for placing his hand on her hip because he didn't know if he could do it. Amy started swaying with the music. It was classic swing, so very casual.

Amy let a couple seconds of dancing pass before she decided to speak up. "I've missed you. How are things?" she asked casually.

Shadow thought for an answer. Things in his life were not good. He broke up with his girlfriend for no good reason, especially when he started to develop feelings for her and now all he seems to think about every second of everyday is a certain pink hedgehog. Miserable is a great word to describe how he has been."Never better." He answered dark and gloomy.

"Admit it, you miss me." She said teasing him. The old Shadow would have gotten very defensive to this statement, but he knew her well enough to know when she's teasing with him. Plus, he got use to her humor, finally.

Shadow felt vulnerable to the girl tonight. Maybe it was the fact that they didn't have the pressure of dating anymore. He decided to answer with, "Perhaps" He said sternly.

Amy did a double take. "Really?" she said with a smile. She saw Shadow nod and her stomach got full of butterflies. It was overwhelming. Her smile got even bigger. "I knew you shouldn't have broken up with me!" she teased. "We can always try our hand at the couple thing again?" she said this as a statement and question. She really does like the dark hedgehog but she has no clue if he likes her back.

Shadow stopped dancing. Try again? Would it work this time? No pressure? No rushing? He thought of all the fun he had with her. He may have not looked like he was having fun, but it was so nice to have her around. Shadow forgot why he broke up with her in the first place.

"Amy Rose!" Sonic the Hedgehog popped up besides the two. He suddenly noticed Shadow. "Oh hey Shads, nice to see you." He patted him hard on the back. Shadow just glared. Sonic focused his attention back on Amy. "You've danced with everyone in this room! I believe it is _my_ turn!" he said winking at her.

Amy giggled at him and smiled. Shadow was then reminded why he broke up with her. Because of Sonic. "Okay Sonic." She turned to Shadow. "I guess we'll talk about this later." She said hopeful at him. Sonic looked suspiciously at her. He took her hand and guided her to another part of the dance floor, away from Shadow.

Shadow was left alone and angry. Of course, Sonic the Hedgehog ruins everything. He looked around. Nothing left for him to do now, might as well leave. Then he remembered Amy saying that they should talk about them getting back together later. He couldn't help but wonder if it will actually work. Though he wouldn't admit his feelings for her yet, he wouldn't mind getting her back. He enjoyed having her around.

Gloomy and grumpy, Shadow decided to head to the bar. He didn't know when Amy would talk to him again so he thought he should pass time here. He sat down on a stool and ordered a beer.

Shadow's ears perked up when he heard the song end. He looked to see if Amy would approach him but frowned when he saw her sit down at a table with Sonic and her friends. He cursed at himself again for starting at her too long because this time Rouge noticed. He turned around in his stool when he saw Rouge walking towards the bar. He did not want to be annoyed and bothered by her tonight.

"Look who's all grumpy tonight." Rouge said with a smile as she approached the dark hedgehog at the bar.

"Please..." he started. "I'm always grumpy. As to what are you referring to this time, bat girl?" he asked her in this dark voice.

"Well, let's see." She took a seat next to him. "You lost your girlfriend because you're an idiot, and you expect me to think that you're okay with that?" she asked in disbelief.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, "Idiot? I have a reason behind everything I do and I am perfectly content by it."

Rouge slammed at fist on the counter. "Shadow the Hedgehog, don't play that game with me! I know you miss her! And I know you care about her a lot!" Rouge then noticed that Shadow glanced back at where Amy was seated for a brief moment, and then focused his attention on Rouge. "…Wait… do you_ love_ her?"

Shadow could have almost spit out his drink right there. "Is that some kind of joke? That is pathetic. I _don't _love." He said quickly.

Rouge just stared at the dark hedgehog in shock. She saw right through him. "I can't believe this… Shadow, you love her!" she said with a smile this time, she was happy for him.

"What the hell is your problem? What is there to love? She's a feisty, hot headed pink _thing_, who is too happy for her own good. Not to mention how she attacks with an idiotic hammer. Love her? You've lost your mind." he raged. He looked back over to where Amy was, and subconsciously, not knowing Rouge was looking, smirked.

Rouge was in 'awe'. "Shadow the Hedgehog, you are in love with Amy Rose!" she said a little bit louder this time.

Shadow quickly covered her mouth. "If you say that one more time, I swear I'll kill you painfully." He threatened. He then let her go.

"Fine." Rouge said, "But you're going to have to tell her, ya know?"

Shadow looked at her as if she was the stupidest person in the world. "Are you the stupidest person in the world?" he insulted. "Why would I _tell_ her!?" he was appalled. He just didn't understand. "I DON'T love her!"

"Because," she took a sip from Shadow's beer. "If you don't, she's going to think that you don't care about her. Duh." She simply explained.

Shadow still didn't understand. "What is wrong with that?"

"Shadow, if she thinks that you don't care about her, then she's going to move on to somebody else." Just as Rouge said this, the two looked over to where Amy was sitting with all the rest of their friends. She was chit chatting away with Sonic. "Do you really want her to be with him?"

Shadow was stumped. He knew that Sonic wasn't right for Amy. Although he knew that Sonic cared for her, deep down in his heart, he could tell they really aren't meant to be. You think they would be, but Shadow can see now that Amy could use someone much better… someone who would really care about her… someone like… "Me" he said out loud.

"Exactly." Rouge smiled, almost reading his thoughts. "Tell her…" she said gently this time. "Take her to a romantic spot, and confess your feelings."

Shadow was still deep in thought about this.

"Trust me." She said, "You won't regret it."

Rouge walked back to her table with a smug look on her face. Shadow pondered at the thought for a minute.

And for once in his life, Shadow was genuinely excited. He started to make his way towards Amy, planning all the steps in his head. _'This is it. I'll ask her to follow me for something important. But I won't tell her what it is. I'll take her all the way to the rooftop. We'll look at the night sky and the beautiful moon and stars. She'll love the view. And to top everything off, I'll look at her in her eyes, and I'll tell her that I Love-' _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" asked a shy Sonic the Hedgehog. He was up on stage with a microphone in his hand and the spotlight on him. Shadow crossed his arms and mentally cursed the hedgehog for interrupting his thoughts. _'He better make this quick.' _Shadow looked over to where Amy was sitting at her table full of her friends. _'I've got important matters to tend to.'_

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "You have to excuse me; I'm not new to this." Sonic laughed. Shadow rolled his eyes as he heard the audience laugh with him.

Sonic continued. "Uhm… as you go through life, you always have that… that special someone." Sonic stuttered. Shadow can tell he was making everything up as he went. "Well, I just wanted to take some time to… give thanks to _my_ special someone." It didn't really hit the crimson Hedgehog about what Sonic was saying until he saw Sonic look towards Amy. Shadow uncrossed his arms slowly and looked over at Amy as well. Looking to find and explanation to all of this, his frantic eyes looked back at the blue hedgehog.

"Amy," Sonic started. The spotlight was now on her from where she was sitting. Amy looked confused. "Listen, I know all to well that I haven't always been there for you, and I have really let you down sometimes…" Sonic hung his head low for a second. Amy crossed her arms and looked angry but still confused. "But Amy, you have always been that special girl in my life. No girl will even come close to what we have. And I want to be the blue hero that you love." Shadow's eyes darted to Amy, who by now had a huge, longing smile on her face. He shook his head. "So Amy, I wanted to ask you this, in front of everyone in this restaurant!" he spread out his arms wide so that everyone can hear. Shadow closed his eyes; he knew far too well what the hedgehog was going to do next. "Amy Rose, will you be my girlfriend?"

Amy was in shock. Did she hear what she thought she heard? Everyone in the crowd 'awed' in unison. She looked at her table of friends, who were all smiling at her, waiting to hear her answer. She looked back at Sonic. He had one of his heart warming smiles that she loved. This is what she wanted all her life!

While everyone was staring at Amy to hear her answer, Shadow held his eyes on Sonic. He wanted to spring up on that faker and strangle him to death. No, he wanted to get his gun out, and shoot that hedgehog in the head. No, he wanted to knock him unconscious and throw him off this building. No, what Shadow _really_ wanted was for Amy to say 'no'.

Amy smiled at Sonic. It didn't take long before she finally stood up. "Oh my gosh." She took a dramatic pause. The suspense was killing everyone. Shadow in particular. "Yes!" she said excitedly as she jumped on stage to hug her blue hero. The whole crowd started to applaud.

Shadow shook his head in disbelief. He felt something drop within his stomach. This was no butterfly feeling. He walked back to the bar. '_I knew it'. _The hedgehog thought. He should have seen this coming. Shadow was trying his best to not let this get to him. _'It wasn't meant to be this way.'_ He sighed and started thinking of all the stuff he could do to kill Sonic right now. Although Shadow would never, this was still the only thing to ease his mind.

"Oh! I forgot my manners." Shadow turned to the stage to see the spotlight back on the blue hedgehog. He had one arm around Amy. "Shadow," Sonic started. A spotlight was now on Shadow at the bar. Okay, now Shadow could_ really_ kill that hedgehog. "Is this all okay with you, Pal?" Sonic asked.

Shadow thought for a minute. _'Say something!'_ He looked at Amy who had concern in her eyes. Should he tell her now, his real feelings? _'It's too late. She already said yes.' _Shadow took a sip of his beer. "She's all yours." Shadow smirked so that no one can see through his façade. He heard the crowd 'Awe' at how nice he was. And a few even clapped. While eyes were still on Shadow, Amy showed flash of sadness on her broke away from her gaze and smiled up at Sonic.

Rouge, who had been sitting at the table, narrowed her eyes at Shadow. She saw right through him. She got up from her table and started to make her way to the bar.

Sonic smiled down at Amy. "I'm glad you said yes." He said to her, low enough so the audience wouldn't here. Amy smiled at him.

"Of course I would Sonic!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. As they broke from the hug, Sonic looked at her warmly and started to lean in closer to her lips. Amy was so excited! Sonic the Hedgehog, her love for so long, her blue hero, was about to kiss her and this time, she didn't have to say 'no'! She smiled as their lips touched. This was everything she imagined it would be and more! She heard the audience clap in approval. Sonic and she then deepened the kiss. She felt the butterflies in her stomach build up. She was on cloud 9.

Shadow turned around when he heard the audience clap. He mentally cursed himself for looking at the two kissing. He has seen enough. Shadow needed to get out of here and headed for the stairs that took him to the rooftop.

Once on the roof, he walked all the way to the edge and looked out at the view. It was beautiful. He could see all of Station Square and the night lights. He took a minute to take in the view. If only he had the chance to take Amy up here. Now, she was swapping spit with her new-boyfriend up on stage. Shadow smirked and shrugged it off coolly. "Now I won't have that _thing_ bugging me all day." He said out loud.

The fresh air was really refreshing for the dark hedgehog. Was it getting hot in there, or was it just him? He breathed in the fresh air through his nose and exhaled. He started to think of the plus sides to all of this. Shadow the Hedgehog does NOT fall in love. He was happy to be left still un-tame less. No girl was going to hold this guy down.

"Hey-a Shadow" Rouge said interrupting his thoughts. Shadow cursed at Rouge mentally. If it wasn't for her, he would have never got the idea in his head. "Nice view, huh? Too bad Amy never got to see –"

"DON'T!" He yelled putting a hand up to stop her. He did NOT feel like getting cheered up by Rouge. She already started to make everything worse.

Rouge tapped the guy on the back hard. "Aw, don't sweat it Shadow. There's plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Rouge!" Shadow barked at her, hinting for her to stop now. He closed his eyes, trying to relax.

Rouge crossed her arms. "Shadow, it won't do you any good to not talk about it. Look," Shadow sighed, despite his request, he knew Rouge was going to talk to him anyways. She continued. "You didn't do anything wrong, Shadow. And I know for a fact that Amy does like you a lot…" Shadow didn't feel like hearing this right now. "But, she's always loved Sonic. You know that. Everyone knew they were eventually bound to get together. It was just a matter of time for him to admit it." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you two had a…'interesting' night together… and I know you love her…"

"I don't love her!" He made a look of disgust, trying to hide his feelings.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But, you know, it's always been Sonic and Amy… I guess what I'm trying to say is it wasn't suppose to be this way." She said referring to all the events that took place between Shadow and Amy. Shadow rolled his eyes in disbelief, remembering far too well Amy's infamous quote in his head _'Well would it kill you if it were?' _No, it wouldn't kill Shadow, but he guessed it would kill Amy.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Thanks Rouge, you've been a real great help." He spat out sarcastically. He started walking toward the stairs to head back down.

"You don't have to be rude about it!" she yelled back.

Before Shadow reached the stairs he yelled back with, "You were the one who put thoughts in my head!"

Once Shadow got back down the main floor of the restaurant, he took a glance at his previous table. Sonic held his arm still around the smiling Amy. Shadow cursed at Rouge mentally again. Why did she always have to be right? It's always been Sonic and Amy all along. Even with their little 'set up', it was all too prove Sonic wrong. How could he not have seen it earlier? He walked right pass the table, he didn't even bother telling them that he was leaving now. He was heading towards the front door when…

"Shadow! Wait up!" called a familiar sweet voice. Shadow stopped. _'Oh…Perfect.' _He thought.

Shadow turned around to see Amy Rose approaching him. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked tonight in her short blue dress. He quickly shook the thought from his head. "Shadow! I just wanted to say thanks for everything lately!" she smiled.

Shadow didn't smile back. "Whatever." He started to turn around when Amy grabbed his arm.

"Shadow, I don't want you to be upset about anything." She said.

Shadow showed anger in his eyes. "Why would I be?" he asked. Amy shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought we were getting to know each other better and we got really close." She said confused.

Shadow rolled her eyes at her comment. "If we got really close, then you wouldn't have said 'yes' to that faker." He spit out by accident.

"Huh?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Nothing." Shadow cursed at himself as he turned around and started to leave again. He managed to get outside of the restaurant and into the quiet hallway. He was just about to take off running when he heard Amy was behind him.

"Shadow! Wait." she grabbed onto his arm again and made him turn around to face her. "Shadow… I still want us to be friends." She said her eyes glistening. Shadow glared at the girl "I like you so much and I care about you a lot."

Shadow's fuse went off. "OH YOU LIKE ME, HUH? Then go back in there, and tell faker that I'm your guy!" For a second, Shadow had no idea why he just said this to the girl, but then he remembered he did because he already knew the answer. He crossed his arms waiting to hear.

Amy stared at him in disbelief. "Shadow…I….I."

'Exactly." He turned to leave again.

"Shadow! I do like you! I just… I love Sonic. He is my first love! He's my blue hero. We're meant to be together, you know?" she said. Her eyes full of hope.

Shadow nodded in annoyance. "Logical enough." He started to run.

"Shadow, Wait!" Amy demanded. The hedgehog still continued to run. "Shadow! Please!" she called off again. Shadow didn't stop. Amy could feel her eyes start to water with tears. "Shadow!" she pleaded through her tears. Amy fell to the ground and cried into her hands. Shadow the Hedgehog took of his tie and threw it away. He picked up his speed. He needed to get out of there!

**A/N: And scene. I hope you like! I'm so happy that this is almost done. ONE CHAPTER LEFT! I have another great original story in mind. This story USE to be original, but as the years past, I see it's been tackled. Oh well, It was my fault for not updating. Well, please read and review! In other news: I feel old.**


End file.
